L'Escort de Rêve (EXO)
by Gab Exo KaiBaek
Summary: UA EXO KaiBaek - Un escort de rêve qui jouera son rôle de Boy Friend à la perfection et qui fera réaliser à Baekhyun combien sa solitude lui pèse... Et un coup de foudre fulgurant et renversant qui changera sa vie, mais aussi celle de Jongin... Quand le hasard vous joue des tours... Aussi sous autre pairing, fandom, titre, sous mon autre pseudo. Pa 2 panik C bien moi
1. Chapter 1

**L'escort de Rêve**

(Première Partie)

wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow

.

Si Baekhyun avait put se défiler, il ne se serait pas gêné.

Mais cette soirée il se devait d'y aller !

Kris, son ex, fêtait son anniversaire en grandes pompes le lendemain, tous leurs amis seraient là et il ne pouvait pas se dégonfler.

Alors il irait...

Mais il y serait allé avec moins d'appréhensions si Kris ne l'avait pas clairement informé de son tout nouveau célibat et de ses nouvelles intentions.

Le mec avec qui il l'avait trompé, raison pour laquelle Baekhyun l'avait quitté, venait de le larguer et il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il allait tout faire pour qu'il lui revienne.

« - _C'est le destin Baekhyun,_ _il n'était rien,_ _celui qui est fait pour moi c'est toi..._ _Alors tu me reviendras, je te le promet, on n'échappe pas_ _à_ _son destin..._ » Lui avait-il dit de sa voix enjôleuse, très sûr de lui comme toujours...

Mais Baekhyun ne voulait pas.

Baekhyun ne voulait plus de lui.

Quand Kris l'avait trompé avec ce Luhan, ce fut pour lui la délivrance.

Pas de larmes ! Pas de colère ! Non !

Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, ne savait pas comment le quitter et cette tromperie avait été une aubaine, la bonne excuse pour partir.

Il était donc hors de question qu'il lui retombe dans les bras !

HORS ! DE ! QUESTION !

Le problème était que Kris ne le lâcherait plus maintenant.

Étant lui aussi célibataire, Kris s'imaginait qu'il n'avait pas put le remplacer et n'en finirait plus de lui coller aux baskets, alors que son célibat était un choix.

Pas de mec ! Pas de mec ! Pas de mec !

Après sept ans, il était enfin libre comme l'air et pouvait vivre sa vie comme bon lui semblait et il était heureux comme ça, même si, il devait l'admettre, certains soirs, trop souvent à son goût, sa liberté se transformait en solitude, mais il lui suffisait d'aller se coucher et le lendemain était un autre jour... de liberté.

Dans l'idéal il aurait fallu qu'il n'aille pas seul à cette soirée, mais tous leurs amis étaient communs et du coup seraient à cette soirée et ils n'étaient du coup pas une solution.

Et puis, finalement, y réfléchissant, une idée folle lui vint tout à coup.

Pourquoi chercher dans leurs amis ?

Et si...

Il lui suffirait de payer quelqu'un !

Oui !

Il pourrait se payer ce luxe !

Un escort pas trop moche qui pourrait faire illusion le temps d'une soirée et « _B_ _ye_ _-_ _B_ _ye »_ les espoirs de Kris !

Seul bémol...

Trouver un escort qui accepte d'avoir un homme comme client !

N'étant pas coutumier de ce genre de chose, il ne savait même pas si ça existait !

Se levant alors brusquement de son canapé où il était allongé, il se précipita dans son bureau.

Se connectant rapidement à internet, il tapa « _E_ _scort boy_ _Séoul_ _»_ …

14 100 000 résultats !

Mon Dieu !

Comment allait-il s'en sortir avec autant de résultats ?

Mais c'est décidé à trouver ce qu'il cherchait qu'il se mit à fouiller tous les sites.

Et quand certains semblaient louches ou particulièrement portés sur la vente de sexe, comme il s'en doutait, il ne trouva pratiquement que des escorts boy qui n'escortaient que les femmes.

Et puis cliquant sans grande conviction sur un autre lien, il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

 **« EXO'scort »**

Les prestations étaient assez onéreuses, mais il s'en fichait complètement.

L'agence semblait sérieuse, étalant un règlement de cinquante pages pour expliquer chaque catégorie et il hallucina du menu et du nombre de degrés qui pouvaient se trouver chez leurs escorts.

Du plus sage qui ne faisait qu'accompagner, au plus « ouvert » qui acceptait toutes pratiques sexuelles quelles qu'elles soient.

Mais pour sa part, c'est l'escort sans bonus qui l'intéressait.

Il ne voulait pas un gigolo, juste quelqu'un pour l'accompagner à la soirée.

Notant donc le code correspondant comme s'il s'était agit d'un plat dans le menu d'un resto, il nota ensuite le numéro de téléphone et éteignit son ordinateur.

Voilà !

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à appeler, se dit-il en restant planté là, assis à son bureau, les yeux fixés sur son bloc note et ce code : 4-88(BFS).

Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il finit par détacher la petite feuille de son bloc et retourna dans le salon.

Se saisissant alors de son téléphone, il piétina un moment, tapotant l'appareil sur son menton triturant la petite note entre ses doigts, les yeux dans le vide.

Et il finit par se décider.

Son cœur battait comme un dingue, il était mal à l'aise, mais finit par taper le numéro et marchant de long en large, il attendit que quelqu'un décroche.

Puis quelqu'un décrocha...

...et il s'immobilisa.

 **[EXO'scort, bonsoir. Xiumin à l'appareil, je vous écoute.**

« -Heu... oui... bonsoir... Bafouilla-t-il.

 **[Bonsoir Monsieur, vous nous appelez pour une prestation ?**

« -Oui voilà... je... Bafouilla-t-il encore.

 **[Respirez, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous manger.**

« -Excusez moi, c'est la première fois je... c'est pour demain soir...

 **[OK... Je présume que vous avez déjà parcouru notre menu sur le net ?**

« -Oui.

 **[D'accord, donc vous avez choisi qu'elle prestation ?**

« -Quelle prestation ?

 **[Oui, le code de votre prestation.**

« -Ah oui ! Le code.. heu... J'ai choisi 4-88(BFS) !

 **[BFS ! OK ! Vous êtes sûr ? Il y a le BFC aussi dans le 88 !**

« -Heu... BF...

 **[BFS, Boy Friend Soft, BFC, Boy Friend Classic.**

« -Soft ? Classic ? Heu... c'est quoi la différence ?

 **[Le boy Friend Classic inclut la masturbation et la fellation sans préservatif.**

« - **N** **ON NON ! !** Je ne veux rien de tout ça !Paniqua-t-il en sentant ses joues prendre feu. Je veux juste..

 **[Le BFS.**

« -Heu oui, _je crois..._

 **[Le Boy Friend Soft n'inclut aucun rapprochement sexuel, il est juste là pour vous accompagner où vous voulez. Mais il ne faudra rien lui demander de plus, ces jeunes hommes sont dans la catégorie non gigolo ! Et pareil, pas de questions personnelles ! Nos escorts sont... anonymes, si je puis dire...**

« -Oui oui j'ai bien compris.

 **[OK ! Donc, va pour un BFS ! Comme l'indique notre code, nous en avons quatre et vous avez de la chance, malgré le fait qu'on soit vendredi soir, ils sont tous libres pour demain soir. Quels sont vos critères physiques ?**

« -Physique ? Heu, je sais pas... grand...

 **[OK.**

« -Beau tant qu'à faire, je... je n'ai pas vraiment de critères. Dit-il stressé par toutes ces questions.

Il voulait un escort !

Qu'on lui donne un escort !

 **[OK. C'est le cas des quatre...**

« -N'importe lequel, je sais pas moi...

 **[Nous avons Lay, Sehun, Tao et Kai..**

« - **Kai !** Oui voilà ! Je prend Kai ! Le coupa-t-il.

 **[Vous êtes sûr ? Vous ne voulez aucune description ?**

« -Non peu importe. Je prend ce Kai.

 **[Vous faites un bon choix vous savez.**

« -Ah bon ?

 **[Kai est l'escort de rêve... Le boy Friend sexy, un mètre quatre-vingts-deux, vingts-quatre ans, parfait comédien, il s'adapte à tous styles de soirées, de la réception snob, à la soirée en boite. Très bon danseur et d'un naturel calme, il est cultivé, artiste et peut soutenir une conversation dans beaucoup de domaines...**

« -Et bien tout ça me semble parfait. Dit Baekhyun dont le stress venait de baisser d'un cran phénoménal.

 **[OK ! Vous êtes ? ...**

Renseignant ensuite son interlocuteur sur son identité, son adresse etc. il lui confirma le tarif et le rendez-vous fut prit pour le lendemain une heure avant la soirée pour qu'ils aient le temps de discuter des choses à savoir l'un de l'autre et que l'illusion soit parfaite en public.

Et quand il raccrocha enfin, il souffla de soulagement et s'affala dans le fauteuil le plus proche, les mains pendant de chaque coté des accoudoirs, dans lesquelles il tenait toujours son téléphone et la petite note.

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une connerie, il finit par poser son portable et le papier sur la table basse, avant de se lever pour aller prendre une douche.

Enfilant ensuite un short long et un tee-shirt dix fois trop grand pour lui, il fila dans la cuisine, fit chauffer de l'eau qu'il versa ensuite dans un bol de ramens déshydratées, referma l'opercule, attrapa vite fait, baguettes et serviette en papier et retourna dans le salon pour s'affaler dans le canapé.

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, mangeant ses nouilles sans grand appétit, il alluma la télévision, zappant toutes les vingt secondes, tellement les programmes étaient pourris et il finit par aller se coucher, sans même débarrasser sa table basse où il avait tout laissé en plan.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla frais et dispo.

Mais rapidement l'angoisse de la soirées lui revint, se demandant encore s'il ne pourrait pas décommander l'escort et ne pas aller à la fête ! Point barre !

 _« Si Kris ne tomb_ _e_ _pas dans le panneau..._ _Je vais avoir_ _la honte de_ _m_ _a vie ! »_ Se disait-il.

Et finalement, la journée passa, pendant laquelle il s'occupa de la paperasse pour la prochaine exposition qu'il organisait, de diverses factures à régler et il n'annula pas l'escort.

Et quand dix-huit heures sonnèrent il alla se doucher avant d'aller s'habiller.

Pantalon noir, chemise blanche, veste peau de pèche noire cintrée, il était élégant sans faire trop clinquant et il fila dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer.

Se contentant de lisser ses cheveux blonds vénitiens, il para ses yeux d'un trait noir dont il ne se passait jamais et aujourd'hui ne ferait certainement pas exception et satisfait de son reflet, il eut juste le temps de faire deux pas dans le salon que déjà quelqu'un frappait à sa porte.

Dix-huit heure cinquante-cinq.

La ponctualité était de mise chez EXO'scort !

En attendant son cœur s'était mit à battre la chamade, il fallait qu'il se calme !

 _« Pas de panique pas de panique ! »_ Se dit-il en allant vers la porte.

Et quand il ouvrit... _«_ _Oh Mon Dieu_ _... »_

… il trouva tout à coup le monde bien trop cruel avec lui.

Il avait devant lui le plus beau spécimen de mâle qu'il ait jamais vu de sa vie, un idéal masculin dont il n'aurait jamais osé rêver et il était là... parce qu'il le payait !

Souriant au beau gosse aux yeux de braise qui lui sourit aussi, il regretta dans l'instant qu'il n'y ait pas de bonus à sa prestation... Tellement ce mec lui faisait de l'effet dans le ventre.

« -Bonsoir. Je suis Kai !

Se reprenant, Baekhyun se recula alors pour le faire entrer.

« -Bonsoir...

Mais contre toute attente, le jeune homme ne rentra pas.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il alors.

« -Juste une ultime mise au point avant qu'il soit dix-neuf heures et que la prestation débute...

« -Oui.

« -Je suis un BFS, donc, soyons clairs... Pas de drogue ! Pas d'alcool ! Et pas d'extra ! Ce qui veut dire... No baise ! No blow job ! No masturbation quelle qu'elle soit. Je n'accepte au pire que le DFK et...

« -Le DF quoi ? Dit-il sentant ses joues brûler.

« -DFK, Deep French Kissing.

Baekhyun pencha la tête, incrédule.

« -Baiser bouche ouverte avec la langue. Précisa-t-il.

Baekhyun se sentit passer au rouge carmin en une seconde à l'idée de cette option autorisée.

« -Heu... oui mais non heu... je ne veux rien de plus que votre... compagnie...

« -OK ! Dans ce cas... Dit-il en entrant, un sourire en coin qui fit sursauter le coeur de Baekhyun.

 _« B_ _o_ _rdel de merde_ _ce mec est a crever,_ _Kris va en être vert de_ _rage et de jalousie !_ _»_ Se dit-il heureux comme un pinson.

.

Jubilant de cette certitude, il referma la porte, observant son "boy friend" pénétrer dans le salon.

Cheveux châtains quelque peu décoiffés, dont quelques mèches lui barraient le front, un jean bleu délavé qui moulait ses belles fesses musclées à la perfection, chemise blanche aux manches retroussées, ce mec était à couper le souffle.

Et c'est d'ailleurs en reprenant sa respiration qu'il finit par le rejoindre dans le salon.

.

« -J'ai des tenues. Dit Kai en lui montrant le grand sac noir qu'il avait à la main.

« -Oui, la personne que j'ai eut au téléphone m'a prévenu que vous vous adaptiez au client.

« -Oui et vu votre style, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour que nous ne jurions pas ensemble... Pouvez vous me dire où je peux me changer ?

« -Oui bien sûr... Suivez moi ! Dit-il en le guidant jusqu'à sa chambre.

Une fois sur place, Kai posa son sac sur son lit et sortit la tenue qu'il prévoyait de mettre.

« -La salle de bain est attenante, la porte là. Dit Baekhyun en lui montrant la porte en question.

« -Très bien, merci. Dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, tout en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

Voyant alors qu'il allait se déshabiller devant lui et n'ayant pas put empêcher ses yeux de se poser sur ses mains qui s'activaient sur ses boutons, sa chemise qui s'ouvrait, il fuit la pièce précipitamment sans rien lui dire de plus et Kai sourit de le voir faire en se mordant la lèvre.

.

Il était étonné.

Il se demandait pourquoi un mec comme lui devait payer pour avoir un "boy friend" alors qu'il était particulièrement... non, TRÈS particulièrement attirant et devait avoir des tas de mecs prêts à tout pour passer ne serait-ce qu'une soirée avec lui...

.

Et il en était ravi aussi.

Au moins là, il n'aurait pas de mal à faire semblant.

Pour une fois qu'il était demandé par un mec, il était vraiment bien tombé et il allait s'en faire un plaisir de se faire passer pour son boy friend... Oh oui un plaisir !

.

Dix minutes plus tard, Baekhyun était assis dans un fauteuil en triturant ses doigts nerveusement, quand Kai refit son apparition.

Et Baekhyun se répéta que cette putain de vie était bien trop cruelle avec lui.

Kai avait opté pour un pantalon et une veste noirs, une chemise gris foncé ouverte de deux boutons, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus aérés qu'à son arrivée et il portait...

 _« La plus belle paire de lèvres que j'ai jamais vu... »_ Se dit-il avant de se lever, défroissant inutilement son pantalon pour se donner une contenance.

Ce mec le faisait littéralement bouillir de l'intérieur !

« -Ca vous convient ? Dit Kai, le regardant éviter son regard, avec un sourire en coin.

« -C'est parfait ! Dit Baekhyun en relevant la tête et les yeux vers lui. _Vous êtes parfait._ Ajouta-t-il à bout de souffle.

« -Bien. Dit Kai en s'approchant de lui. Soufflez. Calmez vous. Poursuivit-il une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

« -Désolé, je suis très stressé par cette soirée. Mentit-il... un peu.

Kai passa alors délicatement son index sous son menton, lui souriant comme s'il allait le dévorer.

« -Ca va aller. Dit Kai.

Il était tellement proche de lui que Baekhyun sentait la chaleur de son corps émaner jusqu'au sien.

« -Maintenant il faut qu'on discute deux secondes de nous, on a pas beaucoup de temps.

« - _Oui._ Souffla Baekhyun, ses yeux paralysés dans les siens.

« -Bon déjà, on va se tutoyer OK ?

« -Oui...

« -Et il faut que je connaisse ton prénom, Monsieur Byun ça le fait pas pour un petit ami.

« -Baekhyun.

« -OK... Baekhyun, moi ça sera... Jongin.

« -Jongin d'accord.

« -Nous allons chez qui ?

« -Mon ex. Kris. Pour son anniversaire.

« -OK. Maintenant... Pourquoi je suis là Baekhyun ?

« -Et bien... comment dire heu... Hésita-t-il, gêné.

« -Dis moi... il faut que je sache où je mets les pieds, si tu veux que je joue mon rôle parfaitement. Lui dit-il dans un sourire à mourir.

Baekhyun lui sourit alors en retour et hocha la tête.

« -OK je... Kris veut... il veut me récupérer et... je ne veux plus de lui... je...

« -Mais si tu ne veux plus de lui où est le problème ?

« -Il sait que... je suis resté seul après lui et il va ... je veux qu'il croit... sache... qu'il n'a plus sa place auprès de moi, je ne veux pas passer mon temps à l'éviter ou à devoir le rabrouer à tout bout de champ et... _et_ _en fait c'est_ _aussi_ _parce que..._ _je ne sais pas si j'y_ _résisterai_ _longtemps..._ Poursuivit-il en baissant d'un ton, parlant presque tout bas. _I_ _l sait être très charmeur et séduisant... je ne veux pas retomber dans ses bras, je le_ _regretterai_ _tout de suite, je le sais. Je ne l'ai pas quitté pour me retrouver piég_ _é_ _de nouveau avec lui..._ Dit-il d'une traite, en baissant les yeux, pour ne pas se laisser bâillonner par sa gêne, qui était immense à présent.

« - _D'accord..._ Dit Jongin en le dévorant des yeux.

Il était touché par l'honnêteté de ce mec, sa sensibilité, sa fragilité, sa pudeur, sa détermination aussi, toutes ces petites choses qu'il aimait particulièrement chez un mec.

Et chez un gars comme Baekhyun, qui en plus était beau à se damner, la chose en devenait presque irrésistible...

Hmmm ce boulot allait être un plaisir, ça se confirmait de plus en plus...

.

Puis, lui faisant redresser la tête de ses doigts sous son menton, il lui sourit et Baekhyun planta de nouveau son regard dans le sien.

« -Tu fais quoi comme métier ? Dit-il pour passer à un sujet moins... sensible.

« -Galeriste... je suis propriétaire d'une galerie d'art dans le centre.

Jongin tiqua imperceptiblement, mais Baekhyun ne remarqua rien.

« -Il va d'ailleurs vous, Te ! Te trouver un métier aussi ! S'exclama alors Baekhyun. Disons... un truc que Kris ne pourra pas vérifier... heu... quelque chose dans... l'informatique ?

« -OK ! Ça me va. Dit Jongin en plissant les yeux pour le sonder un instant.

Ce mec pensait visiblement qu'il se contentait d'être escort...

« -On s'est rencontré où ? Poursuivit-il.

« -Où ? Je ... je sais pas... _Oh merde j'ai pas pensé_ _à_ _réfléchir_ _à_ _ce genre de trucs !_

« - _C'est pas grave._ Dit-il tout bas. Souffle... Disons... qu'on s'est rencontrés à la terrasse d'un café... c'est bateau mais ça reste crédible.

« -D'accord...

« -Depuis combien de temps sommes nous ensemble ?

« - _Heu..._ Fit-il en rougissant rien que d'y penser. _Un mois par là..._

« -OK. Donc ... ça fera un mois... disons... dans trois jours...

« -Un mois... mardi Ok !

Jongin sourit et posa sa main droite sur son épaule.

« -Maintenant il va me falloir quelques détails... du genre personnels.

« -Personnels ?

« -Oui, je parle ... de détails intimes... Depuis combien de temps couchons nous ensemble ? Je veux dire, est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé ?

« - **OUI !** Répondit-il avec un peu trop d'empressement et de vigueur à son goût, se sentant devenir écarlate.

Un nouveau sourire en coin de Jongin, ajouté à son regard pénétrant et Baekhyun eut l'impression de se liquéfier sur place, sans pour autant réussir à détacher son regard du sien.

« -Maintenant ton comportement en public... Distant ? Ou, je me fiche que les gens sachent que je suis gay ?

« -Je... Je m'en fiche.

« -OK... Dit-il de plus en plus sous le charme. Les gestes que tu apprécies particulièrement faire, tu devras les faire...

« -C'est à dire ?

« -Comporte toi comme si j'étais vraiment ton mec.

Baekhyun fronça les sourcils.

« - _Tu as le droit de me toucher..._ Lui dit-il du bout des lèvres, en regardant avec délice ses joues rosir. _Ce qui veut dire que j'en ferai de même._ Précisa-t-il en remontant lentement sa main dans son cou.

Et Baekhyun sentit son corps s'en couvrir de chair de poule.

Ce mec lui plaisait tellement ! Mais tellement... qu'il se mit à en trembler, autant d'émotion que nerveusement.

« - _Il faut que tu te détende_ _Baekhyun_ _._ Continua Jongin toujours à voix basse, en s'en rendant compte, approchant son visage du sien. _Tu es vraiment trop nerveux. Si ton ex te voit comme ça il va trouver ça bi_ _z_ _ar_ _r_ _e non ?_

Le souffle de ses mots se répercutant sur ses lèvres, Baekhyun cru qu'il allait exploser.

« - _S_ _i je te rend si nerveux, il va_ _falloir_ _crever_ _l'abcès._ _.._

« -Crever l'abcès _? C'est à dire ?_ Dit Baekhyun avant que Jongin ne glisse ses mains de chaque coté de son visage et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et là, si Baekhyun avait été une bouilloire, il aurait sifflé par les oreilles.

C'était un baiser chaste, juste appuyé, mais putain, il était éperdument agréable.

Et son torse collé au sien, ses mains sur son visage...

Bordel de merde, il payait ce mec ! Tout était faux ! Fichue vie à la con !

Puis quittant ses lèvres, Jongin lui sourit et Baekhyun avait un regard perdu.

Passant alors ses pouces sur ses pommettes, Jongin fit ensuite glisser ses mains jusqu'à son cou, avant de faufiler la droite contre sa nuque et passer ses doigts de l'autre le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son menton.

Et contre toute attente, sa peau brûlant sous son toucher, Baekhyun sentit son corps se détendre et Jongin le vit tout de suite, satisfait.

« - _Ça va aller ?_ Dit-il. _On est plus intime maintenant._ Ajouta-t-il dans un sourire de dingue.

Répondant à son sourire, Baekhyun acquiesça timidement.

« - _OK. Maintenant à toi._

« - _Hein ?_

« - _A toi ! Touche moi..._

« - _Que je te..._

« - _Oui, c'est le meille_ _u_ _r moyen... le plus rap_ _i_ _de..._ _S_ _i c'est déjà arrivé, tu auras moins d'hésitations en public, tu seras plus naturel..._

« - _O_ _k_ _..._

Jongin acquiesça et ne s'attendant pas une seconde à ça, il se retrouva le souffle coupé, quand, après une courte hésitation, Baekhyun leva timidement les bras vers son visage et qu'il les enroula autour de son cou.

Son corps entièrement collé au sien, sa joue contre la sienne, Baekhyun l'étreignit en soupirant à son oreille et un violent courant électrique traversa sa colonne vertébrale, de sa nuque jusqu'à ses reins.

Bordel de merde il ne perdait jamais le contrôle d'habitude ! Et là...

Oui bon, d'habitude c'était des femmes, donc forcement... Mais quand même !

Wow ce mec lui faisait vraiment un effet de dingue !

Puis, Baekhyun desserra l'étreinte de ses bras, ses mains passant dans ses cheveux, le long de sa nuque, dans un mouvement caressant... poursuivant sur les cotés de son cou, avant de finir leur voyage sur son torse, sous sa veste, ses yeux posés sur ses mains et Jongin souffla doucement pour calmer les battements de son cœur qui avait accéléré sans qu'il n'y puisse rien.

Baekhyun releva ensuite le visage vers le sien et rougit de nouveau, quand il remonta ses mains à son cou, pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes à son tour, un court instant.

Puis se regardant tous deux en silence pendant quelques secondes, comme s'ils se jaugeaient, ils se sourirent.

« - _Ça va aller maintenant?_ Demanda Jongin.

« - _Oui._

« - _On va pouvoir se mettre en route alors._

« - _OK... oui..._ _tu..._ _tu as raison allons-y !_ Dit-il, tout chamboulé de passer d'une monumentale tension quasi sexuelle, à la réalité, en quelques secondes.

Puis il alla prendre son téléphone portable qu'il mit dans une de ses poches et son portefeuille qu'il glissa dans sa veste, son cadeau pour Kris étant déjà... non, encore dans la voiture.

Rejoignant ensuite Jongin, ce dernier lui tendit sa main, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Et répondant à son sourire, Baekhyun prit sa main, attrapa ses clefs au passage de l'entrée et ils sortirent pour monter en voiture.

.

* * *

.

La route devait se faire rapidement.

Profitant quand même de ce temps, ils répétèrent leurs petites mises au point en en précisant d'autres pour que tout soit clair et qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse de gaffe.

Et Baekhyun se gara à quelques mètres de la maison de Kris.

Soufflant doucement pour ne pas se dégonfler et rebrousser chemin, Baekhyun resta immobile sur son siège et Jongin se pencha vers lui, posant sa main contre sa nuque pour l'inciter à se tourner vers lui.

« - _Ça va aller._ Dit-il quand il eut son attention. _Tout_ _va_ _bien se passer Baekhyun._ _Il faut juste que tu sois naturel, agis comme si c'était réel..._ _A moins que_ _ça vienne de moi_ _..._

« -De toi _?_ _Pourquoi ?_

« - _J'ai pas pensé_ _à_ _te demander, mais peut-être que c'est moi qui ne convient_ _pas_ _à la situation, tu cherchai_ _s_ _peut-être un autre style de mec ?_

« - _Oh non non arrête ! Tu es juste parfait Jongin, non c'est..._ _c'est_ _moi je... je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec le mens_ _o_ _nge tu vois..._

« - _Et bien... disons que s'en est pas vraiment un..._ _J_ _e suis vraiment ton petit ami ! Même si ce n'est que pour cette soirée, ça reste la vérité..._

Baekhyun lui fit un petit sourire amusé.

« - _Si on joue sur les mots oui..._

« - _Mais oui ! Ça va fonctionner Baekhyun !_ _S_ _ui_ _s_ _le courant de chaque situation dès quelle se présente_ _ra_ _, laisse toi aller et ça ira tout seul..._ Dit-il en caressant sa pommette de son pouce. _Et je suis là moi... Pour ça... pour toi...Je suis pas là pour lui, avant tout je suis là pour toi Baekhyun, je suis là pour toi..._

Baekhyun sourit en baissant les yeux.

Le regard, les gestes, les mots de Jongin le troublaient vraiment beaucoup.

« - _Ok... tu as raison..._

« - _On y va ?_

Baekhyun acquiesça et Jongin ôta sa main de son visage, le laissant encore plus troublé de ressentir un manque de ce doux contact sur sa joue.

Mais il n'en montra rien, prit le cadeau emballé de papier bleu qui était dans la boite à gants et qu'il avait laissé là depuis le jour de son achat et ils descendirent de voiture.

« -Allez ! Dit Jongin en lui tendant sa main quand Baekhyun le rejoignit sur le trottoir. Prêt à entrer dans la fosse au lion ?

« -Prêt ! Dit Baekhyun en prenant sa main.

Jongin entrelaça leurs doigts et ils se mirent en marche vers la fête qui avait déjà commencé.

« -On est en retard ! Dit Jongin.

« -Je sais, la fête commençait à dix-huit heures... Je l'ai fait exprès... J'arrive en retard et... je ne suis pas seul... Après... il imagine ce qu'il veut pour la raison de notre retard... Dit-il dans un sourire, les yeux plissés.

Jongin rit alors en resserrant leurs doigts et Baekhyun en fit de même, tandis qu'ils grimpaient les marches du perron.

.

Pénétrant directement dans la grande maison où Baekhyun ne s'était jamais sentit chez lui malgré le nombre des années et dont la porte était grande ouverte, ils se dirigèrent directement vers le salon où se tenait le point névralgique de la fête.

Et une fois sur place, Jongin lâcha la main de Baekhyun pour glisser la sienne dans le haut de son dos et l'accrocher à son épaule gauche, ses doigts affleurant la peau de son cou à son col, tandis que Baekhyun posait sa main au creux de ses reins.

.

S'arrêtant en premier lieu auprès d'une table où s'empilaient divers cadeaux de toutes tailles et de toutes les couleurs, Baekhyun y posa le sien.

Jongin observa qu'il était sans aucune carte, totalement anonyme et sourit.

« - _C'est quoi sans indiscrétion ?_ Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

« - _Un bouquin._ Dit Baekhyun en frissonnant malgré lui de sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou. _Je ne voulais pas chercher quelque chose de particulier qui aurait put lui faire_ _s'imaginer_ _quoi que ce soit._

« - _Mais il est anonyme !_

« - _Oui mais après s'être demandé si je lui avais offert quelque chose, vu qu'il n'y en avait aucun_ _à_ _mon nom, je ne doute pas qu'il me demandera lequel était le mien_ _parmi les anonymes,_ _s'il y en a d'autre_ _s_ _bien sûr_ _... je le connais par cœur._

Jongin sourit encore en bougeant son pouce sur son cou et Baekhyun clos les yeux une seconde pour apprécier l'instant.

« - _Et à ce moment là, je pourrai savourer sa vexation_ _face au fait_ _que ce ne soit qu'un livre... J'aurais aimé_ _moi,_ _avoir juste un livre, toutes les fois où il a oublié mon anniversaire._

« - _Vengeance..._ Dit Jongin dans un sourire.

« - _Oui._ Avoua Baekhyun avec un grand sourire de gamin.

« - _Joli_ _et_ _subtil_ _comme j'aime_ _!_

« - _Merci..._ Dit-il timidement.

Puis c'est en gardant leurs sourires amusés, qu'ils refirent face au reste de la pièce.

.

Et cherchant une tête connue dans les invités, à sa plus grande surprise, Baekhyun ne reconnu personne et son sourire fondit.

Putain Kris s'était bien foutu de sa gueule.

S'il était venu seul, il se serait retrouvé au milieu d'inconnus et n'aurait eut d'autre option que Kris lui même, pour être introduit dans cette foule.

« -Baekhyun ? Dit alors la voix de son ex près de lui.

Et le léger ton interrogatif mit dans sa prononciation, le fit rire intérieurement.

 _« Et oui, je ne suis pas seul ! »_ Lui dit-il en pensées alors que Kris se postait devant eux.

« -Salut ! Dit Baekhyun. Bon anniversaire !

« -Salut mer'merci je... Bafouilla-t-il.

« -Je te présente Jongin. Dit tout de suite Baekhyun en se collant un peu plus contre son « petit ami », sa main gauche sur son ventre, dont il apprécia le relief en passant. Jongin voici Kris, mon **ex**. Finit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de mettre l'accent sur le mot ex.

« -Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Dit Jongin en serrant la main de l'ex. Et bon anniversaire à vous.

« -Merci... Ravi de vous rencontrer aussi. Dit-il décontenancé. Baekhyun je...

« -Dis donc ! Le coupa Baekhyun. Je ne reconnais personne ici, où sont Suho, Kyungsoo, Chan, tout ça ?

« -Je... Je n'ai invité que des collègues de boulot, je voulais...

« -Tu voulais quoi ? Dit Baekhyun ne penchant la tête dans un sourire, son crâne se retrouvant en contact avec l'épaule de Jongin qui caressa la peau de son cou de son pouce.

Et dans cette position Kris ne pouvait voir que ça !

« -Je ne pensais pas... que tu serais accompagné...

« -Et bien je pensais présenter Jongin à tout le monde ce soir mais... Bon comme y'a personne... ce sera pour une autre fois.

Kris posa alors son regard sur le nouveau petit ami de Baekhyun et il se demanda où il avait bien put dénicher une telle gravure de mode ?

Jongin...

Il fallait qu'il sache !

« -Excusez moi cette question mais... depuis quand...

« -Jongin et moi ?

« -Hm.

« -Ca fera bientôt un mois ! Dit Jongin avant de déposer un baiser dans les cheveux de Baekhyun, continuant de regarder Kris en coin pour le provoquer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait envie de... de le rendre jaloux !

Et ça marchait au vu des muscles de son visage qui tressautèrent légèrement de le voir faire et il en jubila intérieurement.

« -Oui. Confirma Baekhyun en réprimant un frisson qui lui traversa la nuque. Mardi ça fera un mois. Finit-il dans un sourire.

« -Oh ! Un mois ? Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? Dit-il les mâchoires serrées de les voir si proches et de voir ses illusions fondre comme neige au soleil.

« -Par hasard. Dit Jongin.

« -Oui. Rit Baekhyun. A la terrasse du café où travaille mon amie Lillie, tu sais ? Près de la galerie ! J'ét'...

« -Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Le coupa brutalement Kris qui se foutait éperdument des détails, ne voulant trouver qu'une faille à ce mec, mais blessant Baekhyun et énervant Jongin qui sentit la main de Baekhyun se crisper dans son dos.

« -Je suis artiste peintre. Dit-il alors, d'un ton froid, son regard planté dans celui de son vis-à-vis, pour bien lui montrer qu'il avait repéré son manège et qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas le moins du monde.

Et Baekhyun qui tiqua au changement que Jongin faisait dans l'histoire qu'ils avaient préparé, se dit que oui... Artiste peintre, ça c'était une bonne idée ! Ce mec était trop génial.

Mais maintenant, il ne fallait pas que Kris commence à parler art ou peinture sinon le pauvre Jongin n'allait pas tenir la route plus d'une minute et ça ficherait tout en l'air.

« -Oh ! Dit Kris, énervé qu'ils aient maintenant des points communs. Tu exposes son travail ? Demanda-t-il à Baekhyun.

Pris au dépourvu, Baekhyun se tourna vers Jongin.

Ce dernier glissa alors sa main jusqu'à sa nuque, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres et Baekhyun retourna son attention sur Kris.

« -Ça doit se faire oui. Se contenta-t-il de dire, mentant avec plaisir.

« -Et vous peignez qu'..

« -Vous posez beaucoup de questions ! L'interrompit sèchement Jongin, en fronçant légèrement le front.

« - _Heu..._ Fit Kris prit au dépourvu à son tour et quelque peu vexé, c'était évident.

« -Il a raison. Dit Baekhyun. Ça va aller maintenant ! On dirait mon père !

Kris fronça le front.

« - _Désolé._ Dit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

« -C'est rien... Le rassura Baekhyun dans un sourire en passant sa main sur son bras.

Et Jongin le trouva trop gentil de chercher à le réconforter, il l'aurait laissé mariner dans son jus lui... Mais bon... Le but n'était pas qu'ils se fâchent.

« -Il faut que tu t'occupes de tes invités. Poursuivit Baekhyun. Nous on va aller se servir un verre si tu le permets.

Kris acquiesça en étirant un sourire faux, flagrant et il les regarda s'éloigner de lui pour se diriger vers le bar.

.

Puis, arrivés près du comptoir, Jongin pivota un peu pour avoir Baekhyun face à lui et observer l'ex, le trouvant en train de les observer eux alors qu'un couple était venu à lui et lui parlait.

« -Il nous observe ? Demanda Baekhyun en voyant le regard de Jongin excentré, regardant visiblement derrière lui.

« -Oui. Dit-il en reposant ses yeux sur lui dans un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg et d'une voix rauque qui le fit trembler.

« -Bien. Dit Baekhyun satisfait, en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Jongin.

Jongin se pencha alors un peu vers lui en passant son bras dans le bas de son dos, sous sa veste, pour le faire cambrer contre lui et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes... avec un plaisir qui le déconcerta vraiment.

C'était un boulot !

C'était un client !

C'était de la comédie !

Et bon, prendre du plaisir à bosser d'accord, mais là...

Bon sang c'était dingue, il n'arrivait plus à maintenir sa concentration pour rester extérieur à l'histoire !

Son esprit, son corps prenant le dessus sur son professionnalisme !

Peut-être devrait-il à l'avenir se contenter d'escorter des femmes, au moins il n'avait pas d'affinités de ce genre et pouvait garder ses distance facilement !

Puis, Baekhyun quitta ses lèvres en relâcha son cou pour poser ses mains sur son torse et ils se regardèrent quelques longues secondes en silence.

...

« - _A_ _lors ?_ Finit par demander Baekhyun.

« - _Il bouillonne._ Dit Jongin en jetant un coup d'œil rapide derrière Baekhyun. _Oh ! Il nous tourne le dos maintenant !_ Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Baekhyun rit doucement et ils prirent tous les deux un jus de fruit au bar.

« -Tu sais que le « Pas d'alcool » c'était pour moi !

« -Je sais oui, mais je préfère t'accompagner.

« -OK. Dit-il en passant son bras dans son dos pour l'inciter à dégager l'accès au bar.

...

« Mon Dieu ça va être une longue soirée ! Dit Baekhyun avant de souffler de dépit.

« -Tu ne connais vraiment personne ici ?

« -Non ! Il l'a fait exprès, il comptait sur le fait que je sois seul.

« -Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

« -On va faire acte de présence une petite heure et après on partira... Mais t'inquiète je paierai ta prestation sur cinq heures comme prévu !

« -Je m'en fiche de ça.

« -Mais quand même ! Je suis désolé, ce boulot est nul !

« -Je ne trouve pas moi. Dit-il en caressant l'angle de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts.

Baekhyun sourit, il avait l'impression de flirter avec ce mec... C'était dément... Il était vraiment très convainquant ! Et même avec lui, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que tout était du cinéma...

 _« Hélas... »_ Pensa-t-il en baissant les yeux.

« - _Baek ?_

« - _Hm ?_ Fit-il en relevant les yeux dans les siens, troublé par le diminutif.

« - _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

« - _Non._ Dit-il en lui souriant. _Tout va très bien._

Jongin répondit à son sourire en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe et Baekhyun pensa que Kris devait de nouveau les regarder.

Mais Jongin qui observait toujours l'ex de temps à autre, ne voyait plus que son dos depuis un moment.

Il les ignorait littéralement.

...

Et il devait le faire exprès parce qu'au bout d'une demie heure, même quand il se déplaçait de groupe en groupe, Kris trouvait toujours le moyen de leur tourner le dos encore et encore.

Et Jongin n'en revenait pas.

Baekhyun était là pour lui, si on pouvait dire comme ça, il ne connaissait personne et il le laissait en plan sans même lui présenter ses collègues, juste parce que Lui était là !

Ce gars était arrogant et égoïste et Baekhyun n'aurait jamais dû se donner la peine de venir à cette soirée !

« -Allons sur la terrasse. Dit tout à coup Baekhyun, le sortant de ses pensées. J'ai besoin d'air. Ajouta-t-il en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner vers les portes vitrées.

.

Puis, une fois dehors, Baekhyun lâcha sa main et alla directement sur la gauche de la terrasse. S'adossant au pilier du coin de la balustrade.

« - _Encore une fois, je suis_ _désolé_ _de t'avoir fait venir pour cette soirée de merde_. Dit-il, les yeux fixés sur les graviers devant ses pieds.

Jongin s'approcha de lui et Baekhyun pivota sur sa gauche, les mains posées sur la balustrade, regardant le fleuve Han qui passait tout près et le soleil qui se couchait.

Jongin s'immobilisa pour l'observer une seconde, photographiant mentalement cette image, son profile, cette lueur dans ses magnifiques yeux noirs... puis se colla dans son dos, posant ses mains près des siennes sur le béton du garde corps, glissant son menton par dessus son épaule droite.

« - _N'était-ce pas le but premier, qu'il te foute la paix ?... Tu m'as fait venir pour ça Baek._ Dit Jongin à son oreille.

« - _Je sais et ça c'est très bien, c'est juste que nos amis devaient être là aussi, cette soirée aurait dû être agréable,_ _on aurait pu s'éclater, mais_ _là on s'emmerde comme des rats morts ! T'as vu ses collègues ? Des snobinards hautains... comme..._ _comme_ _l_ _ui..._

« - _Tirons nous d'ici alors..._

Et Baekhyun aurait dit oui tout de suite, si partir d'ici ne signifiait pas aussi, le départ de Jongin.

Et il n'avait pas envie de le voir partir tout de suite, il avait besoin de compagnie.

« - _A_ _llons ailleurs..._ _J_ _e peux te tenir compagnie ailleurs qu'ici tu sais..._

Baekhyun tourna alors la tête vers lui, faisant entrer leurs pommettes en contact et il sourit.

 _« Ce mec lit dans mes pensées...»_ Se dit-il.

Puis se retournant, alors que Jongin se redressait devant lui, il acquiesça.

« - _Tu as raison ! Tirons nous d'ici !_ Dit-il en entamant un pas pour retourner à l'intérieur.

« - _ **Attends !**_ Dit Jongin en l'empêchant de bouger.

« - _Quoi ?_

« - _Pour faire jaser la galerie_ _et qu'il en entende parler..._ Dit-il dans un sourire en posant ses mains de chaque coté de son visage, avant de se pencher sur lui pour déposer sa bouche sur la sienne.

Et dévorant ses lèvres des siennes avec douceur, Jongin sentit Baekhyun trembler.

.

Il était en train de faire le con.

Oh oui il se savait être en train de faire le con.

En offrant ce genre de moment à Baekhyun, même s'il restait chaste, il était en train de briser les barrières érigées entre l'escort et le client, alors qu'il ne les enfreignait même pas ! C'était terrible...

Baekhyun semblait si fragile émotionnellement, qu'il se demandait dans quel état il allait ressortit de cette expérience.

Et lui...

Ce gars avait clairement fait réagir quelque chose chez lui, il se sentait s'attacher à lui alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine... et qu'il y avait une heure limite à cette soirée...

Et Byun BK c'était lui !Il savait donc qu'il le reverrait bientôt... Comment allait-il réagir ?

Bordel !

Il se posait beaucoup trop de questions !

Il verrait le moment venu !

.

En attendant, savourant le moment, de sentir Baekhyun agrippé à sa chemise, répondre à son baiser, qui n'en était plus si chaste, même s'ils se contentaient de dévorer les lèvres de l'autre, il décida de profiter de cet échange qui lui faisait battre le cœur comme un fou.

Et Jongin était en train de se demander s'il ne pourrait pas pousser ce baiser un peu plus loin, quand la voix outrée d'une pimbêche s'éleva sur la terrasse.

« - **Faut pas se gêner !**

S'interrompant alors, ils se retournèrent vers elle.

Elle avait parlé fort, prenant à témoins d'un regard, les trois personnes qui la suivaient, dont Kris, qui ouvrit de grands yeux, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à les trouver là et Jongin sourit.

« - **Non Madame !** Dit-il aussi fort qu'elle, en passant un bras possessif dans le dos de Baekhyun. **Là où il y a de la gêne il n'y a pas de plaisir vous voyez ! Et nous le plaisir...** _ **Hmmm...**_ _ **On aime ça...**_ Poursuivit-il en guidant Baekhyun vers l'intérieur en fixant la femme d'un regard dur. **Et méfiez vous.** Dit-il avant de pénétrer dans le salon. **Les gens comme vous se font rares, le jour où l'homophobie sera un délit, vo** **tre vie va devenir difficile** **!** Lâcha-t-il avant qu'ils ne disparaissent à l'intérieur.

Et Baekhyun qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'ici, se mit à rire.

« -T'es dingue... S'amusa-t-il.

« -Peut-être. Dit Jongin dans un grand sourire.

« -J'adore ! Allez ! Barrons nous d'ici !

Jongin acquiesça et au moment où Baekhyun prit sa main pour partir, Kris revint dans le salon.

« - **Baekhyun ? Où vas-tu ?**

Baekhyun s'arrêta alors pour se tourner vers son ex.

« -Fais pas comme si on allait te manquer Kris... Mais par contre, en tous cas... Je comprend maintenant pourquoi j'ai passé sept ans de ma vie loin de ta vie... Professionnelle... les galas de charité, les repas d'entreprise... les séminaires et ces aéroports où je ne pouvais même pas aller te chercher... Dit-il en regardant les gens autour d'eux qui les observaient sans aucune discrétion. Ils ne connaissent pas tes honteux et vilains petits penchants hein ? Dit-il en secouant la tête de déception. Quand je pense que tu t'imaginais que j'allais revenir me cacher dans ta cage dorée... Non merci Kris, j'ai donné et pour ce soir aussi, on se barre, on a rien à faire ici.

« -Mais...

« - **Salut !** Dit-il en reprenant la direction de la sortie. **On s'appelle !** Finit-il, levant sa main en l'air en guise d'au revoir sans même lui jeter le moindre regard de plus.

…

* * *

...

Une fois sortis, ils remontèrent en voiture et Baekhyun mit le contact, avant de s'immobiliser, les mains sur le volant, le regard ailleurs.

« - _Ça va aller ?_ Dit Jongin en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Baekhyun sursauta en sortant de ses pensées et lui sourit.

« Oui. Ça va mieux maintenant. Dit-il en souriant d'avantage, embellissant cette étincelle de gaieté qu'il avait dans le regard et qu'il aimait beaucoup. Ça te dit qu'on aille du coté du Han et qu'on se prenne quelque chose à manger chez les marchants ambulants ? Lui demanda-t-il timidement.

« -Oui, bonne idée, ça tombe bien j'ai un creux.

Baekhyun acquiesça alors et sortit de sa place de parking.

« - _Mais... Baek..._ Poursuivit Jongin inquiet.

« -Oui ?

« - _Garde... Garde bien à l'esprit que c'est une prestation et que cette prestation à une heure limite..._

Baekhyun perdit son sourire, serrant ses mains sur le volant et Jongin vit ses phalanges blanchir.

« - _T'inquiète, je ne dépasserai pas l'heure..._

« - _C'est pas ce que je voulais dire Baekhyun..._

« - _Je sais..._ Souffla-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre.

.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour arriver au bord du fleuve qui était tout proche et Baekhyun trouva rapidement une place pour se garer.

Pendant ce laps de temps, il resta silencieux.

Puis descendant de voiture, Jongin en fit rapidement le tour pour rejoindre Baekhyun de l'autre coté du véhicule et accrocha ses doigts aux siens.

Mais Baekhyun récupéra sa main et se mit en marche vers la place des marchants ambulants.

« -Il n'y a plus besoin de faire semblant ici. Dit-il sans le regarder.

« -Ok, _comme tu veux..._ Dit Jongin, conscient d'avoir brisé quelque chose un peu plus tôt en lui rappelant la réalité.

Du coup maintenant Baekhyun n'allait plus profiter de sa prestation et il s'en voulut. Peut-être avait-il été un peu trop brutal...

Visiblement sa vie ne semblait pas très heureuse, il avait l'air très seul et peut-être que c'était un choix, mais en le privant de ces quelques heures pendant lesquelles il aurait eut l'illusion d'avoir quelqu'un là pour lui, il n'avait fait qu'empirer son mal-être.

Et putain Baekhyun lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup, mais il était là pour le boulot !

Il ne pouvait pas mélanger les deux...

Il ne pouvait juste pas !

Il aurait tant aimé le rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances...

Quand ils se reverraient... Peut-être...

Bon sang ! Pourquoi le hasard leur avait-il fait un plan pareil ?

.

Et contre toute attente, le sortant de ses pensées, les doigts de Baekhyun frôlèrent les siens et il les glissa dans sa main.

Se tournant alors vers lui, il vit qu'il le regardait un sourire timide sur les lèvres et il répondit à son sourire en entrecroisant ses doigts aux siens, serrant un peu cette étreinte de leurs mains pour lui assurer qu'il était là pour lui... son compagnon... jusqu'à minuit...

.

Puis, arrivant ensuite à un stand, ils commandèrent quelques babioles à emporter, que Baekhyun régla et ils retournèrent quelque peu sur leurs pas, s'installant sur un banc au bord du fleuve, en dehors des lumières criardes de la place commerciale.

Assis l'un à coté de l'autre, ne se disant pas grand chose, ils mangèrent tranquillement.

Puis Jongin alla jeter leurs papiers gras dans une poubelle toute proche, avant de revenir auprès de Baekhyun qui était légèrement penché en avant, appuyé sur ses mains accrochées au bord du banc, de chaque coté de ses jambes, les yeux dans le vague.

S'asseyant tout près de lui, Jongin glissa sa main dans son dos, remontant à son épaule et il sentit Baekhyun tressaillir et se tendre.

Caressant sa nuque de son pouce, il sourit de le voir laisser aller sa tête en avant, les yeux clos, avant qu'il ne la relève et tourne son visage vers lui.

Baekhyun lui souriait, mais son regard avait perdu cette étincelle de gaieté qui l'illuminait encore, un peu plus tôt.

Il l'avait blessé...

Jongin lui sourit alors à son tour, tendrement, en penchant la tête, ses doigts pressant son épaule et Baekhyun se redressa lentement contre le dossier du banc.

Puis, sa main glissant dans son cou, Jongin le tira légèrement vers lui et Baekhyun se laissa aller, s'appuyant contre lui, sa tête contre son épaule.

...

Appréciant cet instant, malgré le fait qu'il le payait, Baekhyun se dit que non... Non sa vie ne lui convenait pas telle qu'elle était.

Il n'était pas célibataire et ivre de sa liberté...

Il était seul... Il n'était rien... pour personne.

Et c'est ça qu'il voulait... Un mec doux et attentionné, qui l'aimerait et qu'il aimerait et qui le ferait se sentir vivant et pas juste une statue de marbre au beau milieu du salon pour décorer la vie de merde d'un mec imbu de sa personne qui ne pensait qu'à lui...

Et il l'avait trouvé ce mec... En payant un acteur qui jouait son rôle à la perfection...

Problème, il n'avait pas vu le piège et il s'était refermé sur lui sans qu'il ne contrôle quoi que ce soit.

Maintenant... Il était attaché à une illusion...

Illusion qui s'évaporerait à minuit et que Jongin _-mais s'appelait-il vraiment Jongin ?-_ aurait passé le seuil de sa porte.

Puis baissant les yeux sur sa propre main gauche qui triturait un pli sur son pantalon, il trouva leur silence étrange, presque dérangeant.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui poser de questions sur lui pour discuter, même s'il aurait aimé le connaître un peu mieux, car la vie privé de Jongin n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui se passait ici, le règlement était très clair : Les escorts sont anonymes ! Pas de questions personnelles !

Alors il finit par parler de lui-même.

A demis mots tout d'abord, n'étant pas sûr que Jongin ait envie d'écouter les détails de sa vie.

Puis, comme Jongin se mit à lui poser des questions, à participer, il finit par lui parler ouvertement.

Il fallait qu'il vide son sac et quoi de mieux qu'une oreille inconnue et paraissant attentive pour balancer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ?...

Et la main de Jongin qui se baladait sur son cou, sa nuque, dans ses cheveux aussi parfois, était tellement agréable, qu'il aurait aimé que ça ne finissent jamais...

.

Mais le temps passant sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils entendirent les voix de filles qui passaient en courant derrière eux, l'une d'elles pressant les autres en leur disant qu'il fallait qu'elles se dépêchent avant que les marchants ambulants ne ferment leurs stands et Baekhyun regarda brusquement sa montre.

Il allait être vingts trois heures trente et son cœur se serra.

Tout avait une fin, celle de cette soirée arrivait à grands pas et s'il avait eut le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps, il l'aurait fait sans hésitation.

« - _Il faut qu'on y aille._ Dit-il finalement, la gorge serrée en se redressant. _Il est onze heures et demie._

Jongin resserra alors l'étreinte de sa main sur sa nuque en se penchant vers lui, déposant un long baiser appuyé sur sa tempe, qui mit Baekhyun au bord de l'asphyxie.

Se dégageant alors de lui, il se leva, avant de se retourner, regardant Jongin en faire de même.

Et l'envie de lui sauter au cou, là, tout de suite, pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, lui tordit les entrailles, tellement elle était puissante.

Il avait envie de lui...

Oh oui il avait envie de lui comme jamais il avait eut envie d'un mec auparavant.

Envie de lui abandonner son corps...

Envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour jusqu'au petit matin...

Envie de s'endormir dans l'étreinte de ses bras, anéantit de plaisir...

Envie... d'être à lui... à cette... illusion...

Mais ça n'arriverait pas.

Alors il se dit... _« Tant pis... Profite du peu de temps qu'il te reste_ _à passer auprès de lui_ _... »_

Puis, revenant à la réalité, il regarda Jongin s'approcher de lui et lui sourit.

« -On y va ?

Jongin acquiesça en prenant doucement sa main, s'attendant à ce qu'il refuse ce geste, mais Baekhyun resserra ses doigts et ils prirent la route pour retourner à la voiture.

...

* * *

...

« -J'ai l'impression de jouer dans une version étrange de Cendrillon. Dit Baekhyun une fois qu'ils avaient reprit la route pour rentrer chez lui et après qu'il ait regardé l'heure pour la énième fois.

« -Et dans cette version c'est moi qui suis Cendrillon ? Dit Jongin amusé.

« -Oui... _Qui es tu une fois passé minuit, dis moi..._

« - _Jongin..._

Baekhyun le regarda furtivement, étonné.

« -C'est...

« -Mon vrai prénom. Dit-il dans un sourire. D'habitude, passé minuit, Kai redevient Jongin... Mais là... J'étais Jongin... _Je voulais être Jongin avec toi..._

Baekhyun sentit son cœur faire un bond de l'entendre lui dire ça.

Puis, souriant timidement sans le regarder, il souffla doucement une seconde.

« - _Merci..._ Dit-il tout bas.

Jongin ne répondit pas et ils finirent la route dans un silence rempli de non-dits autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Une fois arrivés, Baekhyun gara sa voiture dans son allée et ils en descendirent avant de retourner lentement et silencieusement vers la maison.

Refermant ensuite la porte derrière Jongin qui alla directement vers sa chambre pour aller chercher ses affaires, Baekhyun vida ses poches et ôta sa veste qu'il posa sur le dossier du canapé, avant que Jongin ne refasse son apparition son sac à la main.

Il était vingts-trois heures cinquante-cinq...

 _« Merde... »_

« -Je te remercie encore pour ces quelques heures. Dit Baekhyun en piétinant nerveusement, sa main droite triturant le coin du dossier de cuir du fauteuil contre lequel il était appuyé de coté.

Jongin fit alors quelques pas vers lui et posa sa main sur la sienne.

« -Je te remercie aussi, ces quelques heures avec toi ont été très agréables.

Baekhyun fit une moue de doute.

« -C'est vrai Baek. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, d'intéressant et je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré... _Dans d'autres circonstances..._ Laissa-t-il en suspend.

« - _Je..._

« -Quoi ?

« - _R_ _ien..._ _R_ _ien laisse tomber._ Dit Baekhyun en secouant la tête. C'est l'heure.

« - _Je sais._ Dit Jongin en plantant son regard dans le sien quelques secondes, avant de prendre la direction de la porte.

Puis il sortit et Baekhyun qui le suivit, s'appuya au chambranle de la porte, le regarda se retourner vers lui, avant de se tourner lui même, vers l'intérieur, pour voir la pendule, puis, reposa ses yeux sur Jongin, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose qui ne vint pas.

Mais Jongin qui ne loupa rien de tout ça, posa son sac par terre et revint vers lui... tout près...

« - _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ Chuchota-t-il.

« - _Y'a ri'.._

« - _D_ _is moi !_ Insista-t-il en s'approchant encore, posant sa main sur sa joue.

« - _Je.._. Dit-il le souffle court.

Mais les secondes s'écoulaient et...

« - _Je... J'aimerais... tu..._ _Jongin... m_ _'_ _accorderais-_ _tu ce Deep French Kissing_ _autorisé_ _avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?_ Finit-il par lâcher dans un souffle, la tête penchée, esquissant un sourire à travers sa gêne flagrante.

« - _T_ _u es sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ?_

« - _N_ _on..._ Dit-il tout bas. _Mais je m'en fiche..._ _J'en ai envie..._

Caressant sa pommette de son pouce, observant le moindre trait de son visage, ses joues rosies, Jongin lui sourit tendrement.

Puis, regardant l'horloge derrière Baekhyun d'un vif coup d'œil, il compta ensuite mentalement les secondes.

Et quand minuit fut passé, il se pencha enfin vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Baekhyun qui attendait sa réponse, s'agrippa alors à sa veste et quand la langue de Jongin se glissa dans sa bouche, son sang se changea en lave et son cœur se mit à battre tellement fort qu'il était sûr que Jongin devait le sentir contre son torse.

Ce baiser était fabuleux...

Ce baiser était... magique...

Et non, ce n'était clairement pas une bonne idée, mais bordel de merde c'était enivrant.

Il connaissait à présent la saveur de sa bouche et c'était tellement grisant qu'il en soupira de plaisir.

...

Jongin, lui, n'était pas dans un autre état.

Et c'était tellement bon, qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accédé à sa demande... Il en avait tant envie lui aussi.

Et quand Baekhyun lâcha un soupir, glissant sa main jusqu'à sa nuque, Jongin approfondit encore un peu plus ce baiser qui en devint encore plus démentiel.

Et il se savait encore une fois faire une connerie, mais c'était tellement bon ! Tellement bon !

Et son cœur battait trop fort...

Et son corps tremblait de partout...

Et chaque centimètre carré de sa peau était électrisé de plaisir...

Et il se sentait gonfler dans son pantalon...

 _« Putain ! Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! »_

Interrompant alors leur baiser dans une lenteur délicate et interminable, pour s'apaiser, tout en en profitant encore et encore, il caressa sa langue à celle de Baekhyun une dernière fois et quitta ses lèvres.

Tous deux fébriles, le souffle court, ils se regardèrent sans s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Leur envie de plus était là, présente, pour tous les deux, la bosse que Jongin sentait contre la sienne en était la preuve flagrante et dans d'autres circonstances... _Oh oui..._

Mais non !

Parce que même si l'heure était dépassée, Baekhyun payait pour qu'il soit ici, c'est pour cette raison qu'il était là, alors c'était hors de question !

Pas de bonus !

Il n'était pas un gigolo !

Pas que Baekhyun l'aurait considéré comme tel, non, c'était pour lui même, juste pour lui même et son amour propre.

Maintenant il fallait qu'il parte !

« - _Je vais y aller._ Dit-il alors.

Baekhyun acquiesça, ses joues étaient toujours rosies, ses yeux brillants et il avait envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais il se décolla de son corps, ramenant sa main sur sa joue brûlante.

« - _Prends soin de toi Baekhyun._ Dit-il en caressant sa pommette de son pouce. _Tu es une belle personne, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire._

Baekhyun sourit, touché par ses mots.

« - _Et ne retombe pas dans les bras de ce Kris. Il ne te mérite pas, tu mérite_ _s_ _d'être aimé, pa_ _s_ _de servir de faire valoir ok ?_

Baissant les yeux, Baekhyun acquiesça.

Lui faisant alors redresser la tête du bout des doigts, Jongin déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et fit deux pas en arrière pour récupérer son sac.

« -Bonne nuit Baek. Dit-il en s'éloignant encore à reculons.

« -Bonne nuit Jongin... et merci.

Jongin sourit.

« -A bientôt. Lui dit-il pour finir, avant de se retourner et traverser la route pour rejoindre sa voiture de l'autre coté.

Puis, lui faisant un dernier signe de la main auquel Baekhyun répondit, Jongin monta dans son véhicule et démarra, avant de s'en aller.

...

 _«_ _A bientôt ? »_ Se répéta Baekhyun.

Pensant tout à coup au fait qu'il avait la possibilité de refaire appel à ses services, il sourit.

Puis, passant la langue sur ses lèvres, il y posa ensuite ses doigts, les yeux clos.

Il avait encore le goût de Jongin dans la bouche et rien que d'y penser, il en eut un frisson de plaisir qui le fit trembler de partout.

S'apercevant alors qu'il était resté planté sur le perron, il secoua la tête et retourna à l'intérieur.

Là, il fila directement dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et se glissa dans ses draps, en manque de quelque chose... de quelqu'un... qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir à lui toute la nuit, mais comblé par cette fin de soirée qu'il espérait renouveler très bientôt.

.

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 2

**L'escort de Rêve**

(Deuxième Partie)

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

* * *

 **Petites précision** **s** **₩/€** **pour vous donner une idée approximative de... vous verrez bien … ^** **:**

 **36 Millions de** **Wons coréens** **= 30.000€ env.**

 **26 Millions** **de Wons** **= 20.000€ env.**

 **12 Millions de Wons** **= 10.000€ env.**

 **.6 Millions** **de Wons** **= 5000€ env.**

* * *

.

Le lendemain matin, quand Baekhyun se réveilla, il ne se leva pas tout de suite.

Se mettant sur le dos, les yeux fixés au plafond, il se remémora...

Il avait rêvé de lui.

Rêvé que Jongin l'avait embrassé... et qu'il était resté...

Et ça avait été si intense, si réel, que de se réveiller là, tout seul, dans son grand lit froid... seul...

Seul, il était seul bordel !

Et il ne voulait plus... être seul...

Il voulait un...

 _« Un Jongin... »_ Réalisa-t-il en fermant les yeux, le cœur gros.

Finissant par se lever tout de même sans grande motivation, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante, ôta rapidement son boxer et se glissa sous la douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sortant de la cabine, il s'essuya avec application, retourna dans sa chambre, puis se dirigea vers son dressing de l'autre coté de la pièce.

Contournant son lit, son pied butta alors dans un vêtement qui était par terre et il se baissa pour le ramasser.

Mais quand il allait le poser machinalement sur son lit sans plus d'attention, il immobilisa son geste.

Cette chemise n'était pas à lui... cette chemise blanche... c'était celle... de Jongin...

Triturant un instant le tissus entre ses doigts, les yeux fixés dessus, il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

Et quand l'idée de l'approcher de son visage, pour y retrouver son odeur, s'imposa dans son esprit, il secoua la tête.

Énervé contre lui même il ouvrit alors son dressing duquel il sortit un cintre, mit la chemise dessus, avant de l'accrocher à la poignée de la porte du placard pour ne plus l'avoir sous les yeux.

Puis choisissant rapidement ce qu'il allait porter, il s'habilla, referma les portes en glissant ses doigts sur la chemise de Jongin sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et sortit de sa chambre pour aller boire un café.

...

* * *

...

La fin de matinée passa rapidement et l'après midi s'annonçait pareille, mais il organisait l'exposition d'un jeune artiste talentueux dont le vernissage allait se tenir le jeudi suivant et il devait réfléchir à l'agencement des toiles.

Il ne connaissait pas encore l'artiste, il n'avait vu jusqu'ici que son manager, mais il avait littéralement eut un coup de foudre pour son travail.

Travaillant sur un camaïeu allant du noir au blanc, il peignait sur le thème de « Vues sur la ville » et ses toiles étaient toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres.

Oh oui ce Kim était talentueux et il lui tardait vraiment de le rencontrer.

Étalant alors un immense plan de sa galerie sur sa table de salon dans un premier temps, il alla ensuite chercher les polaroids qu'il avait prit de chaque toile, qui lui avaient été livrées quelques jours plus tôt et retourna se poster devant son plan.

Il devait mettre chaque peinture en valeur, ça, c'était son boulot et il y excellait.

Et quand au bout d'une heure, toutes les photos étaient enfin placées sur le plan, il sourit, satisfait.

Cette exposition allait faire un carton, il le savait !

Prenant alors son carnet de notes, il inscrivit dans l'ordre, le nom des toiles et leurs emplacements, précisant ici et là quelques détails d'éclairage, de support, d'angle, jusqu'à la dernière, la pièce centrale, SA pièce centrale, celle qu'il avait choisit de placer sur le grand pilier transparent au milieu de sa galerie et qui pourrait se voir de la rue...

Une grande toile rectangulaire et horizontale, de près d'un mètre cinquante.

Une vue du Han peinte comme si l'artiste avait eut les pieds dans l'eau pour immortaliser le coucher de soleil qui se reflétait dans l'onde.

Cette toile était lumineuse, cette toile était fantastique et il espérait pouvoir l'acquérir.

Mais le manager de Kim ne lui avait pas encore dit quelles toiles seraient en vente et lesquelles ne le seraient pas et il croisait les doigts pour que celle ci le soit !

Peu importe le prix !

Elle serait à lui !

Puis, le soir venu, désœuvré, tournant en rond, il finit par attraper ses clefs, son bloc notes et fila en direction de sa galerie.

...

* * *

...

Une fois sur place, il s'enferma à l'intérieur, éteignit l'alarme et alluma les lumières avant d'aller jusqu'à sa réserve.

Ouvrant la porte blindée du coffre, la pièce s'alluma automatiquement et c'est avec un immense sourire qu'il emporta toutes les toiles dans la salle d'exposition.

Il y en avait trente et ça lui prit un moment à faire des allers retours, mais il s'en fichait.

Il aimait par dessus tout son travail et les basses besognes n'entamaient pas son plaisir.

Et une fois qu'elles furent toutes transférées dans la galerie, il enfila une paire de gants blancs et commença par débarrasser la première du papier kraft qui la recouvrait, avant d'ouvrir son carnet de notes.

« Le Vieil Homme»…Lit-il au dos du tableau. Ok !

Emmenant alors la toile là où il avait prévu de la placer, il la posa sur le sol de marbre blanc, adossée au mur et fila déballer la suivante.

« Le Chien » …

« Le Pont Suspendu » …

« Le Taxi Man », celle là allait plaire à Kris il en aurait mit sa main à couper ! …

« La Rue Déserte » …

« Le Jardin En Hiver » …

« Les Cerisiers », celle-ci allait plaire à Madame Hermann ! C'était sûr !

« La Petite Princesse » ...

Il était euphorique, ses yeux étaient émerveillés et le temps passait sans qu'il s'en rende compte, perdu à chaque fois, dans la contemplation de la toile qui lui passait dans les mains.

Jusqu'à la dernière, la plus grande, son coup de foudre irraisonné et irraisonnable, qui se nommait juste « Han » et devant laquelle il s'assied en tailleur sur le sol, la contemplant encore.

Puis un son de klaxon dans la rue le fit sursauter et il regarda l'heure.

 _« Trois heures du matin ! »_

Bon sang mais depuis combien de temps était-il resté figé là ?

Se levant alors rapidement, ôtant ses gants, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil satisfait sur son travail et ces toiles qui n'attendaient plus que d'être accrochées et il récupéra ses affaires, avant d'éteindre les lumières, brancher l'alarme et sortir pour rentrer chez lui se coucher.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain, il se leva tard.

Il était midi passé et il se prépara rapidement avant d'avaler un café, manger deux tartines de pain et partir pour la galerie.

Il devait fixer rapidement les toiles, le manager de Kim devait passer et il devait appeler quelques riches clients qui auraient le privilège de pouvoir voir les toiles avant le vernissage et ainsi pouvoir acquérir une ou plusieurs toiles anonymement, mais tout en les laissant à l'exposition, c'était la règle !

Il n'avait donc pas de temps à perdre.

...

* * *

...

Chen lui avait dit qu'il avait rendez-vous avec le propriétaire de la galerie à trois heures, alors à trois heures... Jongin était devant la galerie.

Garé de l'autre coté de la route, il avait une vue dégagée sur l'endroit et il ne fallu pas longtemps avant qu'il ne voit Baekhyun apparaître dans le fond.

Et son cœur en fit un bond.

Depuis samedi, il avait essayé de penser à autre chose qu'à lui, de s'occuper l'esprit en travaillant pour ne pas trop y penser et ce fut peine perdue...

Son esprit, son corps, son cœur et même ses pinceaux pensaient à lui, alors là, de le revoir, même si c'était de loin, ça le submergea d'émotions.

Et il se mit à l'observer, se remplissant les yeux de lui comme un dément.

Comment avait-il put succomber si vite ?

Il se le demandait tous les jours.

Comment ces quelques heures passées avec lui avaient-elles put tisser ces choses qui lui serraient à présent les entrailles ?

Il avait envie de le voir, il avait envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser, il avait envie de le connaître, il avait envie de lui donner tout ce qui manquait à sa vie, le protéger, le... le rassurer... et... l'aimer ?

Mais il avait peur.

Comment allait-il réagir quand il apprendrait qui il était dans la vraie vie ?

Qui il était en vrai ?

Comment allait-il prendre le fait qu'il ne lui ait pas révélé qui il était, quand il avait comprit, qui il était Lui ?

Le rejetterait-il ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il vit enfin Chen arriver.

Chen était son manager, mais il était avant tout son meilleur ami depuis la première année de collège.

Ils avaient fait les quatre-cents coups ensemble et leur amitié s'était tellement renforcée depuis toutes ces années qu'ils se considéraient comme des frères maintenant.

C'est pour ça que Chen avait décidé de prendre en main son avenir en tant qu'artiste et qu'il l'avait laissé faire.

Chen avait la tchatche, il était sûr de lui, amusant et du coup, avait une aisance incroyable dans les relations humaines, il n'aurait pas put espérer mieux que lui pour s'occuper de le vendre.

Chen lui avait dit qu'il avait pas grand chose à faire, parce que les gens qui voyaient ses toiles tombaient immédiatement sous le charme, mais comme beaucoup d'artistes, il avait du mal à réaliser ce que son travail pouvait provoquer chez les autres.

Toujours est-il que le jour où il était venu le voir, complètement hystérique, en lui hurlant que la galerie _Byun BK_ , allait l'exposer, que le propriétaire voulait trente toiles pour organiser une exposition entièrement consacrée à son travail, il en était resté hébété.

« -Tu te rends compte ? Lui dit Chen ce jour là. Grand vernissage de l'artiste peintre Kim à la galerie _Byun BK_ ! C'est un truc de diiiiiiingue !

Et non, il ne réalisa pas vraiment, jusqu'à ce que Chen lui dise ce que ça signifiait aussi d'être exposé par Lui...

« -Le prix des toiles Jongin ! Le prix des toiles !

Et il réalisa.

Vendre ses toiles au prix artistique lui permettrait de vivre un peu plus confortablement, au lieu de juste les brader pour une bouchée de pain à ses connaissances, pour pouvoir éventuellement se racheter de la peinture, des pinceaux ou de nouveaux châssis.

Plus non plus de boulot d'appoint pour espérer avoir quelque chose à manger dans son assiette, sans le devoir à quelqu'un d'autre qu'a lui même.

Même s'il s'était demandé parfois, jusqu'où il serait allé, s'il n'avait pas eut Chen pour l'empêcher de faire des conneries face à cet argent facilement gagné...

Alors oui, il réalisa.

Cette exposition... c'était une nouvelle vie !

Sortit de ses pensées par son téléphone qui se mit tout à coup à sonner et le fit sursauter, Jongin décrocha.

 **[Salut ! C'est moi !**

« -Salut Chen ! Dit-il en le regardant de loin, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Baekhyun était près de lui et Jongin l'envia puissamment.

 **[Je t'appelle pour qu'on décide des toiles à vendre.** Dit-il.

Jongin le vit alors faire signe à Baekhyun qu'il revenait et Chen sortit de la galerie.

 **[Vends les toutes Jongin ! Vends les toutes ! Byun me dit qu'elles vont se vendre comme des petits pains et si tu voyais à combien il les a estimé, tu serais dingue ! J** **'** **ai d'ailleurs pas discuté hein ! Le gars sait de quoi il parle. En plus il est dingue d** **u** **«Han», il dit qu'il doublerait le prix même s'il le fallait, mais qu'il la voulait pour lui ! Tu te rends compte ? Elle est** **à** **12 millions de Wons déjà...**

« -Je ne la vend pas celle là. Le coupa Jongin immédiatement.

« **[QUOI ?** Hurla Chen.

« -Je te dis que je ne la vend pas, celle là je la garde, elle est... particulière pour moi.

 **[Particulière ? Particulière particulière mais t'es dingue ? 12 Millions merde !**

« -Oui j'ai bien compris Chen, t'inquiète pas, mais celle là je ne veux pas la vendre.

Chen en resta coi quelque secondes.

Jongin le regarda se passer la main dans les cheveux nerveusement, puis secouer la tête de dépit, avant de l'entendre souffler.

 **[Bien... Je lui dis ça... Et y'en à d'autres que tu ne veux pas vendre ? Fais moi mal...**

« -Non juste celle là.

 **[Ouf... Mais je te répète que tu es dingue Jongin.**

« -C'est pas comme si tu ne me l'avais jamais dit. Dit-il en regardant Baekhyun dans la galerie qui regardait justement sa toile du Han.

Et il se mordit la lèvre.

Sa déception allait être grande, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

 **[Bon et bien je vais te laisser, il m'attend...** Dit-il en se tournant vers la galerie. **Putain, tu fais chier Jongin, il est en pleine contemplation devant cette fichue toile que tu ne veux pas lui vendre ! Merci de me mettre dans la merde mon frère !**

« - _Je sais..._ Dit-il sans s'en rendre compte, les yeux fixés sur Baekhyun.

 **[Quoi tu sais ?**

« -Heu... Je veux dire, je sais que je te mets dans une position délicate, je suis désolé. Excuse moi auprès de lui...

 **[Mouais.**

« -Oh ! Et un truc ! Surtout quand tu lui parles de moi tu dis Kim hein ! Kim ! Pas de Jongin !

 **[Oui oui je sais, tu tiens à ton Nom d'Artiste, t'inquiète je sais...**

« -Ouais voilà... Dit-il sans le contredire .

 **[Bon et bien Kim... je vais te laisser, comme je te disais il m'attend. On se voit plus tard.**

« -Ouais ok . A plus Chen.

 **[A plus** **Jongin** **.** Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Jongin le regarda retourner à l'intérieur et Baekhyun se tourner vers lui.

Chen désigna alors l'ensemble des toiles à Baekhyun, devant sûrement lui dire qu'elles étaient toutes à vendre et il lui désigna ensuite le «Han» et Baekhyun se passa la main dans les cheveux, avant de se tourner vers la toile.

Chen posa alors sa main sur son épaule, comme pour le réconforter de sa déception et Baekhyun se tourna vers lui.

Chen fit non de la tête en levant ses mains devant lui en signe d'impuissance et Baekhyun s'éloigna vers le fond de la galerie où Chen le suivit.

Considérant alors qu'il en avait vu assez, Jongin démarra en se mordillant la lèvre.

Il venait de le blesser... délibérément... et ça lui serrait la gorge.

Quittant sa place de stationnement, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la galerie, où il ne le vit pas et rentra chez lui.

...

* * *

...

« -Je comprend votre déception, vous avez flashé sur la seule toile qu'il ne veut pas vendre, je suis tellement navré.

« -Et si je triple la somme ? Dit Baekhyun.

Chen serra les dents.

 _« Tripler ? 36 millions de Wons ? Putain Jongin es un grand malade de vouloir garder cette toile à tous prix ! »_

« -Non vraiment, il ne veut rien entendre et pourtant j'ai essayé je peux vous l'assurer... Je ne sais pas... Peut-être qu'il la trouve imparfaite, vous savez les artistes...

« -IMPARFAITE ? S'exclama Baekhyun. Impossible ! C'est un chef d'œuvre, elle est plus que parfaite ! Elle est...elle est... _Merde..._ Finit-il tout bas.

« -Encore une fois je suis désolé.

« -Ne vous excusez pas, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Tant pis pour moi c'est tout. Dit-il extrêmement déçu.

Décidément il commençait à les collectionner les coups au cœur ces derniers jours.

« -Il y en a vingt-neuf autres...

« -Non... C'était celle là vous voyez... Un coup de foudre... Enfin... passons... Donc toutes les estimations que je vous ai proposé vous conviennent ?

« -Oh oui, elles vont au delà de nos espérances, Jon'.. Kim ! Se rattrapa-t-il. N'en espérait pas tant, vous pouvez me croire et moi non plus, j'avoue.

« -Elles le méritent... Ces toiles sont comme de la poésie moderne... Et elles vont plaire et comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, elles vont partir comme des petits pains.

« -Génial.

« -D'ailleurs, demain de riches collectionneurs que j'ai contacté vont passer dans l'après midi pour une visite VIP pendant laquelle ils pourront acquérir une ou plusieurs pièce dans l'anonymat.

« -Demain ?

« -Oui... Les toiles resteront bien sûr exposées et ces riches acheteurs seront aussi là le jour du vernissage, mais je fais toujours ainsi et je peux vous dire que le petit carton « vendue » auprès d'une toile, booste la vente des autres. Dit-il dans un sourire rusé.

« -Ca décide les indécis.

« -Oui.

« -Futé ! Dit Chen amusé.

Baekhyun lui fit alors un clin d'œil complice et se saisit d'une pile de fiches, chacune d'elle correspondant aux tableaux exposés.

Et c'est suivit de Chen, qui lui proposa de l'aider, qu'il fit le tour des toiles pour y accoler les affichettes.

Baekhyun y ajoutait le prix et Chen les glissait dans leur emplacement, souriant à chaque fois, de voir le nombre de zéros.

Sans compter le « Han », les plus chères, « Le Vieil Homme », « Le Chien », « Le pont suspendu » et « Les cerisiers », quatre grandes toiles carrées, d'un mètre vingt de cotés étaient à présent affichées à 6 millions de Wons et il hallucinait.

« -La côte de votre poulain va monter en flèche. Dit Baekhyun en le voyant sidéré devant le prix qu'il venait de noter sur le carton du tableau « Les cerisiers ».

« -Vous ne croyez pas que c'est trop cher ?

« -Noooon... Ca ne l'est même pas assez... D'ici quelques temps, si tout se passe comme je le prévois, avec la côte de popularité qui sera accolé au nom de Kim, ces toiles ci se revendront encore plus cher.

« -Revendront ?

« -Oui. Certaines personnes … aisées, investissent dans l'art pour mieux revendre les toiles et gagner de l'argent... Ce n'est pas juste pour l'artiste, parce que lui, n'aura touché que le prix de base et qu'il ne touche rien lors des reventes, mais c'est le business de l'art... Les plus grands peintres d'hier sont morts dans la misère et voyez combien il faut débourser aujourd'hui pour acquérir un Van Gogh par exemple... Le monde de l'art est injuste avec ses artistes.

« -En effet.

« -Mais Kim a un talent inouï et il sera très vite à l'abri du besoin, je peux vous le garantir.

« -Merci pour lui.

« -Oh mais ce n'est pas moi, c'est lui ! Il a de l'or dans les mains et il me tarde vraiment de le rencontrer.

« -Vous inquiétez pas... Il sera là le jour du vernissage... Mais il est un peu... timide. Je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, il est pas comme ça dans la vie, mais cette exposition... ça le stresse je crois. Mais il sera là jeudi, je vous le promet.

Baekhyun sourit. Il était impatient !

Puis, lui prenant la dernière fiche que lui tendait Baekhyun, celle du « Han », Chen fronça le front.

« -Vous avez écrit « Vendue ».

« -Oui, ça évitera que je passe mon temps à répéter qu'elle n'est pas à vendre.

« -Ingénieux ! Dit Chen dans un sourire.

Baekhyun lui fit alors un sourire contrit et Chen n'insista pas.

Puis, vers dix-huit heures, Baekhyun ferma la galerie et ils se quittèrent sur le trottoir, Baekhyun assurant à Chen qu'il l'appellerait le lendemain pour lui annoncer les ventes.

...

* * *

...

Rentrant directement chez lui, Baekhyun posa ses affaires, ôta sa veste et alla s'échouer de tout son long sur son canapé.

Contemplant son plafond, il souffla de dépit.

Il était extrêmement déçu.

Il tenait tellement à avoir cette toile.

Et elle venait de lui passer sous le nez... et ça l'énervait un peu, il devait bien le reconnaître.

Fermant les yeux en soufflant encore, mais d'agacement cette fois, face à sa propre image d'enfant capricieux qui fait la gueule parce qu'il n'a pas eut ce qu'il voulait, il secoua la tête.

Puis, sortant d'une autre case de son cerveau pour s'imposer derrière l'écran de ses paupières closes, le visage de Jongin s'imposa à lui...

Voilà encore quelque chose qu'il aimerait avoir et qu'il n'aurait jamais non plus...

Mais au moins, tout comme il pouvait profiter d'avoir la toile dans sa galerie pour pouvoir la contempler a loisirs le temps de l'exposition, il pouvait aussi avoir un extrait de Jongin pour une soirée !

Et c'est à cette pensée qu'il sourit et se leva précipitamment pour aller récupérer son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste, avant de revenir s'allonger dans le canapé.

Il se sentait fébrile, l'excitation, la joie, toutes ces émotions lui traversèrent le corps en même temps et c'est en soufflant, qu'il chercha le numéro de l'agence EXO'scort dans ses appels passés.

Une fois le numéro trouvé, il souffla encore, il était au bord de l'euphorie et ses mains en tremblaient d'anticipation.

Et quand il fut quelque peu calmé, il appuya sur « appel ».

Attendant alors qu'on lui réponde, il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et vint le moment tant attendu.

 **[EXO'scort, Bonjour. Xiumin à l'appareil, je vous écoute.**

« -Bonjour, je vous appelle pour réserver un escort pour jeudi soir.

 **[Bien sûr, qu'elle type de prestation désirez vous Monsieur ? Vous avez le code ?**

« -Oui le 4-88(BFS) Kai ! Je veux Kai ! Insista-t-il.

 **[Kai ? Oh vous avez déjà fait appel à nos services ?**

« -Oui, samedi dernier.

 **[Samedi dernier... Kai... Oui je vous ai ! Monsieur Byun c'est ça ?**

« -Oui c'est moi.

 **[Vous avez donc été satisfait de la soirée de samedi...**

« -Oh oui tout à fait.

 **[OK. Donc pour Kai, il n'y a pas de problème, il est libre... A quelle heure doit-il se présenter chez vous ? …**

Baekhyun le renseigna sur ce qu'il devait savoir, prenant une rallonge de temps jusqu'à trois heures du matin, pour être sûr que Jongin soit là tout le long du vernissage qui finirait au grand max à deux heures et qu'il ait le temps de remettre tout en place avec les employés de la soirée, de fermer et de le ramener avant l'heure fatidique.

La tentation d'y ajouter une heure de plus, pour pouvoir être seul avec lui, avait été grande, mais il se raisonna avant de faire cette bêtise et se contenta de ce qu'il avait décidé en premier lieu.

Puis, une fois tout réglé, il raccrocha et c'est à l'aveugle qu'il déposa son portable sur la table basse, étant trop occupé à fixer de nouveau le plafond, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, tellement il était heureux à l'idée de revoir Jongin dans quelques jours.

...

* * *

...

Le lendemain, à quatorze heures, Baekhyun pénétra dans la galerie, en prenant soin de refermer derrière lui.

Profitant de la demie heure qui lui restait avant l'arrivée du premier client pour la pré-expo, il commanda des caisses de champagne chez son fournisseur habituel, en fit de même pour les petits fours et canapés chez son traiteur et appela quelques personnes qu'il recrutait aussi d'habitude en extra pour le service, ainsi que le portier qui vérifierait les invitations à l'entrée et qui furent tous présent à l'appel.

...

* * *

...

Pendant ce temps, Jongin s'était garé à peu près à la même place que la veille.

Venu ici pour aller voir Baekhyun et enfin se présenter à lui en tant que lui même, une fois sur place, il n'arriva pas à se décider à descendre de voiture pour y aller.

Se dégonflant lamentablement.

Et c'est en se traitant de crétin, qu'il se contenta de l'observer à nouveau... de loin.

Puis, vers quatorze heures trente, une magnifique Ferrari 250 bleu nuit arriva et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années accompagné d'une adolescente qui devait être sa fille, en descendirent avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de la galerie et Baekhyun se précipita à la porte pour ouvrir.

Ils firent alors le tour de l'exposition, avant de retourner un peu sur leurs pas, restant à discuter quelques minutes devant la même toile.

Puis ils s'éloignèrent vers le fond de la galerie, encore quelques minutes, avant que Baekhyun ne les raccompagne à la porte et qu'ils partent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est une Rolls blanche avec chauffeur qui stationna devant la galerie et une femme dont il ne vit pas grand chose à part le minuscule petit chien qu'elle avait dans les bras, sortit du véhicule... Baekhyun lui ouvrit et le même scénario se reproduisit :

Visite... Retour devant une toile... Le fond de la galerie et de départ...

Ensuite toutes les demies heures, vinrent un couple dans une Mercedes, une vieille dame élégante dans une Rolls noire et pour finir un autre homme d'une cinquantaine d'années conduisant une sublime Subaru dernier cri de couleur grise et tous répétèrent le même rituel avant de prendre rapidement congé.

Comme l'avait prévenu Chen, tous ces gens aisés avaient la primeur de l'exposition pour acheter ses toiles et il se demanda combien d'entre eux avaient put en acheter et...lesquelles ?

Puis, une fois seul, Baekhyun se posta de nouveau devant le « Han », ce qui le mit mal à l'aise et il le vit amener son téléphone son oreille.

Une fois son appel terminé, il le regarda ensuite retourner au fond de la galerie récupérer ses affaires et sortir.

Amenant alors sa main au dessus de ses yeux pour se protéger de l'éblouissement du soleil, Baekhyun regarda vers lui avant de traverser la route dans sa direction.

Se couchant alors sur ses sièges en se répétant qu'il était un crétin fini, surtout si Baekhyun l'avait vu, il entendit ses pas s'approcher et son téléphone se mit à sonner.

Décrochant rapidement, il regarda Baekhyun passer juste devant sa voiture, se redressant derrière le volant, alors que Chen hurlait dans son oreille.

 **[26 MILLIONS DE WONS ! Cinq TOILES ! 26 MILLIONS ! Il en a vendu cinq Jongin ! Cinq ! Et tu empoches pas moins de 26 millions mon pote !**

Jongin en resta bouche bée, regardant Baekhyun monter dans sa voiture qui était dans la rue adjacente à quelques mètres de lui et qu'il n'avait pas vu.

 **[Jongin tu es là ?**

« -Oui oui, je suis là Chen... Laisse moi réaliser s'il te plaît.

 **[Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant n'est-ce pas ?**

« - _Oui._ Dit-il dans un souffle à travers un sourire.

 **[26 millions ! Bon, la galerie a son petit pourcentage, mais imagine un peu le jour du vernissage !**

« -Non j'y arrive pas trop là...

 **[J'veux bien te croire ? Mais je suis super heureux pour toi mon frère. Tu vas pouvoir te payer tout ce que tu veux, fini la galère.**

« -Mais tu as droit à ta part aussi...

 **[Non non non non non ! Pas de ça entre nous. Je le fais parce que t'es mon pote Jongin, parce que t'es mon frère. Y'a pas moyen que j'en croque, c'est Ton art, Tes œuvres, Ton fric !**

« -Oui mais sans toi tout s'..

 **[Bon ok ! Je t'autorise à m'inviter au Mac Do si tu veux, mais c'est tout. J'ai pas besoin de fric tu le sais bien.**

« -Chen... Laisse moi au moins te rembourser tout ce que je te dois...

 **[Tu ne me dois rien Jongin.**

« -Tu fais chier Chen.

 **[Mais moi aussi je t'aime vieux.**

Jongin rit.

« -Merci.

 **[Ne me remercie pas. C'est Byun que tu dois remercier, c'est lui le virtuose qui a vendu tes toiles... Faut vraiment que tu viennes au vernissage.**

« -J'y serai, t'inquiète pas.

 **[J'y compte bien. Je lui ai promis Jongin, ne me fais pas mentir.**

« -Non non... Il est hors de question que je loupe cette soirée.

 **[Bien. Me voilà rassuré. Bon je vais te laisser, j'ai un rencard.**

« -Oh ! Et comment elle s'appelle ?

 **[Je l'appelle Maman en général.**

Jongin explosa de rire et Chen en fit de même à l'autre bout du fil.

...

 **[Hey !** Finit-il par dire un fois calmé. **N'oublie pas ce que tu m'as promis Jongin.**

« -J'y vais de ce pas.

 **[OK. Génial... 26 MILLIONS !** Répéta-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Jongin sourit en secouant la tête et posa son téléphone sur le siège à coté de lui.

Bon ! Il avait quelque chose d'important à faire maintenant !

Et c'est décidé, qu'il s'engagea dans la circulation.

...

* * *

...

De son coté, Baekhyun était fou de joie.

Cinq toiles de Kim étaient déjà vendues, la galerie était fin prête, le champagne et les petits fours commandés et seraient livrés le jour même du vernissage, tous ses serveurs et son portier s'étaient révélés libres pour la soirée et le jour approchait où il allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer l'artiste en personne, bref, il était très content.

Et cerise sur le gâteau, Jongin serait là aussi... le comblant jusqu'à l'euphorie.

En plus il était attendu chez ses parents qui revenaient d'un long voyage et ne se retrouverait donc pas tout seul chez lui, alors oui, c'était une très bonne journée.

Alors pour partager sa joie, il s'arrêta en chemin chez un fleuriste, pour acheter un bouquet de roses blanches et d'œillets roses à sa mère qui en raffolait et fit un saut chez un caviste, pour y prendre une bonne bouteille de vin français pour son père, qui appréciait déguster un bon bordeaux à l'occasion.

Puis, il fila directement chez eux.

La soirée se passa alors dans une ambiance agréable.

Eux lui racontant leur dernier voyage aux îles canaris et lui de l'artiste de talent qu'il exposait, leur montrant les polaroids qu'il avait apporté pour l'occasion et souriant du fait qu'ils flashent tous deux sur la toile du Han tout comme lui...

 _« Au moins les chat_ _s ne_ _font pas des chiens. »_ Se dit-il.

Il leur parla aussi d'un jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré, sans leur donner les détails et qui lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il n'avait plus envie de vivre seul.

Son père plaisanta alors en lui disant qu'il n'avait qu'à revenir vivre avec eux et sa mère voyant sa détresse à travers son sourire de façade, lui sourit en caressant sa joue, en lui disant de ne surtout pas retourner vivre avec Kris en désespoir de cause. Que l'amour viendrait bien un jour frapper à sa porte et qu'il devait juste être patient.

Et tout ce qu'il vit, lui, dans cette image de l'amour qui vient frapper à la porte... C'est Jongin... le jour où... il avait frappé à la sienne...

Et il pensa en souriant, qu'il allait le revoir bientôt et que bien que ça l'arrangeait puisque Kris allait être là et qu'il fallait que son « boy friend » soit là aussi, revoir Jongin et jouer la comédie du petit ami, pouvoir le toucher, être avec lui, allait rendre sa soirée plus que magique.

Oh oui il lui tardait vraiment de le revoir...

Baekhyun passa ensuite la nuit sur place, dans sa chambre d'ado restée intacte.

Sa mère ne voulant pas qu'il reprenne le volant alors que son père et lui avaient vidé la bouteille de vin et lui ne voulant pas la contrarier, il avait accepté, sans vraiment trop rechigner.

Ca lui faisait plaisir en réalité de rester auprès d'eux, ils lui faisaient du bien au moral.

Et il s'endormit très vite, sûr de ce dont il allait rêver...

Le même rêve depuis trois nuits maintenant...

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain, réveillé par une douce odeur de gâteau et de café frais, il sauta sous la douche, s'habilla de ses vêtements de la veille et descendit sur la terrasse rejoindre ses parents qui l'avaient attendu pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Puis le temps étant agréable, il décida d'en profiter et de rester la matinée dans le cocon familiale.

.

* * *

.

Se garant devant la maison de Baekhyun, ce mec qui avait chamboulé son cœur en quelques heures et sa vie en quelques jours, Jongin souffla longuement pour canaliser son angoisse, cette peur du rejet auquel il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Puis, descendant de voiture, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte, se remémorant la première fois où il avait posé les pieds ici, rempli appréhension d'avoir un homme pour client pour la première fois, ce soulagement qu'il avait ressentit quand Baekhyun lui avait ouvert sa porte et ce coup au cœur, ce frisson, de désir immédiat pour cet inconnu.

Frappant discrètement dans un premier temps et n'obtenant aucune réponse, il frappa à nouveau un peu plus fort.

Mais Baekhyun ne lui ouvrit pas.

Reculant alors de quelques pas pour la voir, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'allée et n'y trouva pas la voiture de Baekhyun, tournant alors sur lui même, il regarda les voitures garées dans la rue et il ne l'y trouva pas non plus.

Baekhyun n'était pas là.

 _« Merde ! »_ Se dit-il à haute voix en se mordillant la lèvre.

Puis, réfléchissant deux secondes, se disant qu'il n'allait pas l'attendre, Baekhyun pouvait revenir très vite comme très tard et ce n'était pas idéal.

Il n'avait donc plus qu'une seule solution.

Cherchant à tâtons dans sa veste, il en sortit un tout petit carnet de croquis dont il ne se séparait jamais, écrivit rapidement ce qu'il voulait y noter :

 ** _« Appelle moi à n'importe quelle heure, mais appelle moi c'est important !_** ** _»_**

 ** _«_** ** _Jongin.. »_**

Suivit de son numéro de téléphone.

Puis il arracha la feuille, avant de la glisser dans la boite aux lettres encastrée dans la porte de Baekhyun et repartit pour aller jeter tout de même un coup d'œil à la galerie, au cas où il serait là-bas.

...

* * *

...

Ayant accepté l'invitation de sa mère de rester pour le repas de midi, Baekhyun ne rentra chez lui qu'à quatorze heures, revigoré comme jamais.

Et c'est en passant sa porte, qu'il décida de poursuivre sa journée dans le même ton.

Il allait bien, ses murs ne l'oppressaient pas, alors il allait rester ici !

Farniente !

En plus le lendemain serait un grosse journée, alors il méritait bien ce jour de repos !

Alors pour commencer, il allait prendre un bon bain bien chaud.

Il ne le faisait que rarement mais là, il allait s'en faire un plaisir.

Il fila donc jusqu'à sa chambre, alla allumer d'eau pour remplir la baignoire, sans oublier d'y verser une goutte de bain moussant, il avait toujours adoré les bains moussants.

Puis il retourna dans sa chambre et se déshabilla tranquillement, laissant le temps à sa grande baignoire de se remplir.

Une fois nu, il repassa alors dans l'autre pièce et pénétra délicatement dans la baignoire, un pied après l'autre, puis, immergeant lentement son corps dans l'eau chaude jusqu'à ce qu'il le soit entièrement, il souffla de satisfaction, avant de couper l'eau en baissant le levier du robinet de son pied.

Souriant, les yeux clos, il se dit qu'il devrait s'offrir ce genre de moment plus souvent et glissant un petit peu, il plongea la tête sous l'eau quelques secondes avant de la ressortir.

Passant ses mains sur son visage, il les fit ensuite remonter dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière avant de poser ses bras sur les bords de la baignoire et de laisser aller sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos, afin de profiter un maximum de cet agréable moment.

...

C'est quand il se rendit compte que l'eau n'était plus très chaude et que pratiquement toute la mousse avait disparu, qu'il se décida à sortir.

Ouvrant le bouchon pour vider l'eau, il quitta la baignoire et s'emmitoufla dans un gros peignoir noir en souriant toujours.

Il était bien, détendu et c'est en souriant encore qu'il rinça rapidement la baignoire et retourna dans sa chambre .

Se contentant alors d'enfiler un boxer, il referma la ceinture de son peignoir et fila dans la cuisine.

Il était seize heures et il avait un creux.

Mangeant rapidement quelque biscuits qu'il fit passer avec un café noir, debout devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, il pensait à la journée du lendemain.

A ce vernissage où il allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer cet artiste merveilleux dont il était tombé amoureux du travail, mais aussi et surtout... A Jongin... qui allait revenir et...

Interrompu dans ses pensées par son téléphone qui se mit à sonner, il se précipita dans le salon pour décrocher.

...

« -Allô oui ?

 **[Monsieur Byun ?**

« -Oui c'est moi.

 **[Bonjour, je suis Xiumin de l'agence EXO'scort, je vous appelle au sujet de la prestation que vous avez réservé pour demain soir.**

« - _Oui..._ Dit Baekhyun tout bas, immédiatement submerger par un énorme et mauvais pressentiment.

 **[Je suis navré Monsieur Byun, mais nous nous retrouvons dans l'obligation de l'annulée.**

« - _L'annulée ?_ Dit-il la gorge serrée. _Mais p_ _ourquoi ?_

Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

 **[L'escort que vous aviez choisi, Kai, a quitté notre agence Monsieur...**

Et là Baekhyun se sentit vaciller.

La pièce se mettant à tourner, il fit deux pas en arrière pour s'appuyer au mur, le souffle court, il était perdu.

 **[Allô ? Monsieur, vous êtes toujours là ?**

« - _Oui..._ _S_ ouffla-t-il tout bas machinalement, les yeux dans le vide.

 **[Il y a toujours quand même une possibilité de maintenir cette prestation, il suffit que vous choisissiez un autre escort parmi les trois autres... Nous avons Sehun qui pourrait...**

Coupant l'appel, Baekhyun se laissa alors glisser le long du mur jusqu'au sol.

« - _Merde..._ _Jongin..._ Souffla-t-il douloureusement.

Au bord des larmes, son cœur lui faisait si mal, qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire, totalement désemparé.

Son illusion venait de s'évaporer dans les airs et s'il s'était déjà sentit bien seul, cet instant fut pire que tous les autres.

Et il se trouva pitoyable.

Qu'avait-il espéré avec ce boy friend de location ?

Ça n'aurait jamais mené nul part.

Pourquoi s'était-il accroché à ça ?

Jongin avait une vie et il n'en avait jamais fait partie.

Il n'était qu'un client... Un client comme les autres, Jongin lui avait donc fournit un service, rien de plus.

Maintenant Jongin avait quitté cette agence, il poursuivait sa vie... quelque part et lui et bien... Lui était toujours là... toujours le même, toujours... personne... pour personne...

« - _Merde..._ Souffla-t-il à nouveau en se relevant du sol où il laissa son téléphone.

Puis, il prit la direction de sa chambre et se laissa échouer sur son lit, fermant les yeux pour essayer d'oublier l'étau qui lui compressait le cœur à en hurler.

…

* * *

…


	3. Chapter 3

**L'escort de Rêve**

(Troisième Partie)

wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow

.

Rouvrant les yeux brusquement, Baekhyun vit qu'il faisait encore jour, mais la lumière était étrange...

Jetant alors un coup d'œil à son réveil, il suffoqua.

Il ne faisait pas ENCORE jour ! Il faisait DÉJÀ jour !

C'était le matin et il était déjà neuf heures !

Se levant alors précipitamment, il fila sous la douche pour se réveiller, son cœur était toujours douloureux, sa gorge serrée, mais il devait se reprendre, cette journée allait être chargée !

Il devait arrêter de penser !

Il ne savait pas non plus encore comment il allait gérer le fait que Kris allait être là et lui demander où était son petit ami, mais il se dit qu'il improviserait le moment venu, il ne voulait pas penser à ça maintenant !

Il avait du travail aujourd'hui et il devait se dépêcher.

Le champagne devait être livré à onze heures !

Sortant alors rapidement de la douche, il s'essuya en quatrième vitesse et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Un slim noir, un sweat léger à col roulé noir, une chemise blanche par dessus, il enfila ses chaussures et retourna précipitamment dans la salle de bain.

Se coiffant vite fait, il para ses yeux de cet eye liner noir qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un masque derrière lequel il se cachait et il retourna dans sa chambre.

Stoppant devant son dressing où la chemise de Jongin était toujours accrochée à la poignée, il resta figé quelques secondes.

Et se laissant aller à cette pulsion qu'il avait ressentit plusieurs fois sans y céder, il décrocha le vêtement de son cintre et l'amena jusqu'à son visage.

Y enfouissant alors son nez, les yeux clos, il inspira longuement et doucement la douce odeur boisée de son parfum et qui imprégnait encore le tissus.

Mais quand il sentit sa gorge se serrer d'avantage, ses yeux commençant à le brûler, il s'en détacha et la jeta sur son lit, avant d'ouvrir son dressing, de se saisir brusquement d'une housse de protection et du smoking qu'il prévoyait de porter et de fuir la pièce.

Une fois dans le salon, il glissa son smoking dans la housse et la posa sur le dossier du canapé.

Rassemblant ensuite tout ce dont il aurait besoin, il alla enfiler sa veste dans l'entrée.

Baissant alors les yeux sur sa boite aux lettres et d'un petit coin de papier blanc qu'il aperçu à l'intérieur, il allait se baisser pour l'ouvrir quand on frappa à la porte et il ouvrit.

« -Bonjour Monsieur Byun ! Dit le facteur.

« -Bonjour JaeWan. Dit-il en souriant à l'homme qui débordait toujours de bonne humeur. Vous allez bien ?

« -Oui oui très bien merci. Et Vous ? Dit-il en lui tendant une liasse de lettres.

« -Ca va.

« -C'est aujourd'hui votre vernissage ?

« -Oui c'est ce soir, vous devriez venir vous savez, il me reste des invitations...

« -Oh... Non... Je ne suis pas de ce milieu moi, je ne serais pas à l'aise au milieu de tous ces bourgeois sans vous offenser. Dit-il dans un sourire embêté.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprend, mais si vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise de venir ce soir, venez un autre jour, l'exposition durera au moins trois semaines. Dit-il en signant le recommandé qu'il lui mit sous les yeux.

« -D'accord, je viendrai un weekend avec mes enfants alors.

« -Ok ! Attention ne me faite pas faux bond hein ! Sinon je change d'adresse !

« -Non non Monsieur Byun, je viendrai. Dit-il amusé en lui donnant le recommandé qu'il venait de détacher de son support.

Baekhyun lui sourit alors en prenant la lettre.

« -A bientôt alors.

« -Oui... Au revoir Monsieur Byun.

« -Au revoir JaeWan et prenez soin de vous.

« -Vous aussi Monsieur Byun.

Baekhyun acquiesça et le regarda partir avant de fermer sa porte et de jeter la liasse de lettres sur une tablette de son entrée pour pouvoir ouvrir le recommandé, qui se trouva n'être qu'une invitation à un événement dont il se fichait éperdument et il balança le courrier sur les autres.

Filant alors jusqu'au canapé, il vit son portable par terre, le récupéra le cœur douloureusement serré, puis attrapa son smoking, le sac dans lequel il avait mit ses affaires et il sortit de chez lui pour rejoindre sa voiture.

...

* * *

...

Arrivé à la galerie, il eut juste le temps d'ôter sa veste et de déposer ses affaires dans la pièce attenante à la salle d'exposition que déjà quelqu'un frappait à la porte vitrée de l'entrée.

Reconnaissant tout de suite l'homme à la porte, il courut lui ouvrir les deux battants en grand et le livreur lui tendit la planchette avec le bon de livraison.

« -Bonjour Monsieur Byun !

« -Bonjour Kyung Hoon !

« -J'ai vos caisses de champagne !

« -Bien ! Dit-il en lui rendant la planchette qu'il venait de signer tout de suite, sans attendre d'avoir vérifié la livraison.

L'homme le remercia alors d'un hochement de tête et retourna à son camion chercher sa commande.

Le guidant ensuite dans la pièce attenante, il lui ouvrit la porte du cellier réfrigéré prévu à cet effet et après un dernier salut, l'homme fila pour sa prochaine livraison.

Refermant alors correctement la porte du cellier, Baekhyun passa rapidement un coup de balais dans la salle d'exposition, vérifia que toutes les toiles étaient bien droites, puis, il rangea la petite table qui lui servait de bureau ces derniers jours avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil d'ensemble sur la galerie, de se saisir de ses clefs et de sortir pour aller manger quelques chose dans le petit snack qui se trouvait à coté.

Il n'avait rien mangé la veille au soir, il n'avait pas prit le temps d'avaler quoi que ce soit avant de partir de chez lui, il avait faim et aussi besoin de sa dose de café !

...

* * *

...

Entrant dans l'établissement, il fut tout de suite accueillit pas la serveuse exubérante qu'il connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient mômes et qui l'embrassa sur la joue.

« -Salut Baekie ! Alors c'est le grand jour !

« -Salut Lillie. Dit-il dans un grand sourire. Ouais, enfin ! Il me tarde ce soir !

« -Tu m'étonnes. Dit-elle en lui indiquant une table ou il s'installa. Toujours pas rencontré le fameux Kim ?

« -Noooon ! Dit-il en secouant la tête.

« -Si ça se trouve il est vieux et moche. Le taquina-t-elle. Ou monstrueux ! C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne se montre pas !

« -Je ne pense pas qu'il soit vieux non. D'après ce que m'en a dit son manager, il m'a l'air jeune, pour le reste... j'en sais rien...

« -Tu m'ôtera pas de la tête que c'est étrange qu'il ne se soit pas encore présenté à toi. T'exposes ses toiles quand même !

« -Ça n'a rien de vraiment anormal tu sais. Les artistes sont des gens très isolés en général. Ils travaillent dans l'intimité de leur propre univers et souvent, pour eux, se révéler au public, se retrouver dans une foule qui est là pour eux est très angoissant... Surtout la première fois ! Du moins j'imagine... Je préfère ma place à la leur en tout cas...

« -Enfin... tu rencontres le mystérieux Kim ce soir c'est déjà ça.

« -Oui. Dit-il dans un grand sourire.

Lillie lui sourit aussi et lui tendit la carte.

« -Je te laisse choisir, des clients attendent leur dessert sur la terrasse.

« -Oui vas-y.

...

* * *

...

Se garant devant la galerie, Jongin en sortit en trombe, allant à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée.

Baekhyun ne l'avait pas appelé !

Pourquoi ?

Frappant alors contre la paroi de verre qu'il trouva fermée, il observa l'intérieur.

Rien n'indiquait la présence du propriétaire des lieux, mais peut-être était-il au fond dans l'autre pièce !

Cognant alors contre la vitre avec une de ses clefs pour que le son soit plus fort et qu'il l'entende de la-bas, il approcha son visage de la vitre, ses mains de chaque coté de ses yeux pour mieux voir l'intérieur et il ne vit rien. Pas de Baekhyun.

« -Merde ! Se dit-il avant de tourner sur lui même, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Pourquoi Baekhyun n'était-il pas là ?

Le vernissage était le soir même !

Allait-il arriver au dernier moment ?

Puis, se mordillant la lèvre, il décida d'aller voir chez lui.

...

* * *

...

« -Baekie ! Y'a quelqu'un à la porte de la galerie ! Dit Lillie en revenant de la terrasse d'où elle avait vu un jeune homme qui cherchait visiblement son ami.

Baekhyun se leva alors précipitamment et sortit du snack, regardant vers la galerie où il ne vit personne.

Cherchant ensuite autour de lui s'il voyait une tête connue et ne trouvant personne non plus, il sortit son portable de sa poche pour voir s'il avait loupé un appel ou un message et non, ce n'était pas le cas.

Retournant alors à sa place dans le snack, il croisa le regard de Lillie.

« -Parti ! Dit-il quand elle l'interrogea d'un regard curieux.

...

Mangeant en prenant son temps, finissant ensuite sur un café, il régla et embrassa son amie sur la joue.

« -Salut Lillie.

« -Salut Baekie.

« -Tu viens ce soir hein ?

« -Oui oui, après mon service. Je ne louperais ça pour rien au monde ! Et au fait ! S'interrompit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

« -Quoi ?

« - _Merci pour la robe._ Lui dit-elle tout bas en rougissant. _Elle est splendide, tu n'aurais pas dû._

« - _Elle était faite pour toi._ Lui dit-il dans un sourire. _Ton corps de déesse méritait un tel écrin..._

« - _Merde_ _Baekie, pourquoi t'es pas hétéro ?_ Lui dit-elle en piquant son menton de son index.

« - _C'est pour te faire de la concurrence Bébé._ Lui dit-il un sourire en coin.

Lillie rit alors en embrassant sa joue, avant de glisser sa bouche vers son oreille.

« - _Ok ! Alors ce soir, que le meilleur gagne._ Lui chuchota-t-elle.

Baekhyun sourit amusé et elle s'écarta de lui.

« -D'accord ! A ce soir alors. Lui dit-il en prenant la direction de la sortie.

« -A ce soir Baekie et merci encore.

Baekhyun lui fit un clin d'œil en réponse et sortit dans la rue pour retourner à la galerie.

…

* * *

...

L'après midi qui arriva ensuite passa très vite.

Ses serveurs arrivèrent dès quatorze heures et ils s'occupèrent de réceptionner la livraison du traiteur qui arriva une demie heure après eux, tandis que Baekhyun s'occupait de vérifier la commande avec le bon de réception qu'il signa quand il constata que tout roulait.

Ensuite, toute l'équipe s'occupa d'installer ce dont ils avaient besoin comme ils en avaient l'habitude quand ils bossaient pour lui.

.

A dix-sept heures, comme prévu, le portier arriva à son tour.

Baekhyun lui donna la liste des invités et ils discutèrent d'éventuelles situations et la manière dont ils allaient les gérer.

.

Puis, à dix-huit heures quinze, Baekhyun alla s'enfermer dans le cabinet de toilette pour se rafraîchir et passer son smoking.

Moins d'une heure avant l'heure H !

Il était enthousiaste quoi qu'un peu stressé, mais il aimait ce stresse de la grande première.

Il allait faire découvrir un talentueux nouvel artiste à un public de connaisseurs et c'était excitant !

Puis, quand il fut fin prêt, il tritura une dernière fois son nœud papillon et retourna dans la salle d'exposition.

.

Il était dix-huit heures quarante-cinq et certains serveurs se mirent en charge d'ôter les films recouvrant les petits fours et canapés.

Ils avaient aussi sortit des bouteilles de champagne des caisses et les avaient posé dans un coin bar monté pour leur besoin et les autres serveurs passaient un coup de chiffon sur les coupes pour la énième fois.

.

Ils appréciaient travailler pour Baekhyun.

Il était un employeur sympathique, il les payait généreusement alors qu'ils ne lui en avaient pas demandé tant et ils voulaient du coup lui offrir un service de perfection.

.

Et Baekhyun qui n'avait pas idée de leur dévotion, était satisfait de leur travaille et ce soir, il pensait déjà à leur octroyer une petite prime pour la soirée.

Les avoir tous auprès de lui le faisait se sentir mieux.

Ils étaient une équipe et c'était peut-être ce qui réduisait puissamment son stress.

Ils étaient tous là pour la même chose ! Accueillir le public !

Cette soirée était celle de l'artiste et ils étaient là pour que sa soirée soit parfaite !

...

* * *

...

Puis il fut enfin dix-neuf heures et les premiers invités arrivèrent en nombre.

Ils voulaient tous faire partie des premiers à découvrir le nouveau talent dont il leur avait fait les éloges et leur ponctualité en était le preuve flagrante.

Posté auprès du portier, Baekhyun accueillit alors tous ces gens parés de leur plus beaux habits, leur promettant à tous de leur consacrer un peu de son temps durant la soirée et de leur présenter l'artiste Kim quand il serait arrivé.

Puis le nombre d'invités arrivés commençant à approcher de la totalité, Baekhyun s'inquiétait que Kim et son manager ne soient pas encore là quand Chen apparu enfin... seul...

« -Bonsoir. Dit Chen.

« -Bonsoir. Vous êtes seul ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

« -Oui, désolé...

« -Il ne vient pas ? Le coupa Baekhyun.

« -Oh ! Si si ! Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Baekhyun souffla de soulagement.

« -Je viens de l'avoir au téléphone. Poursuivit Chen. Il y a eut un accident de la circulation à six rues d'ici et il est coincé là-bas, il arrive dès que c'est débouché. Il m'a prié de l'excuser auprès de vous, il était hors de lui.

« -Ce n'est pas grave du moment qu'il arrive.

« -C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Mais bizarrement, lui qui n'osait pas venir jusqu'à aujourd'hui, est très énervé d'être coincé dans ce bouchon et d'arriver en retard.

Baekhyun sourit.

« -C'est les bouchons ça ! Ça énerve. Dit-il amusé.

Chen rit alors en lui tapotant le bras.

« -Ça doit être ça oui.

« -Bien ! En attendant, je pourrais vous introduire auprès des personnes qui ont déjà acquit une toile de Kim.

« -Ok ! Allons-y.

Ils firent alors le tour des invités et Baekhyun fut épaté de l'aisance du jeune homme face à tous ces mondains.

Puis apercevant Kris que le portier fit entrer après vérification de son carton, il se déplaça vers une zone désertée par les invités qui s'agglutinaient autour de Chen et Kris vint vers lui.

« -Salut ! Lui dit-il son regard perçant fouillant la foule.

Et Baekhyun sut tout de suite ce qu'il cherchait, il cherchait Jongin.

« -Salut. Lui répondit-il avant de se tourner vers un serveur derrière lui, invitant Kris à prendre une coupe sur le plateau pour éviter de moindre questionnement tout de suite.

Puis prenant lui aussi une coupe, il reporta son attention sur lui.

« -Je te fais visiter ? Dit-il dans un sourire.

« -Avec plaisir. Dit Kris d'un ton empreint de séduction.

Baekhyun vida alors sa coupe d'une traite et la posa rapidement sur le plateau d'un autre serveur qui passait près de lui, avant de faire signe à Kris de le suivre vers le fond de la galerie afin de lui montrer LA toile qui, il le savait et il l'aurait parié des millions, allait lui plaire : « Le taxi-man »

Et il eut raison, Kris en resta bouche bée et Baekhyun l'abandonna là quand un autre invité l'appela pour réserver une toile.

Baekhyun accrocha alors un petit carton « Réservée » à l'affichette de la toile et ils convinrent que l'acheteur la paierait en fin de soirée.

Retournant ensuite auprès de Kris qui avait avancé de quelques tableaux, ce dernier lui sourit.

« -Tu es très fort Baekhyun... Tu savais qu'elle me plairait hein ?

« -Oui, c'est pour ça que je voulais que tu la vois tout de suite, qu'elle ne te passe pas sous le nez.

« -Merci.

« -De rien.

« -Je la prend.

« -Ok.

Sortant un autre petit carton « Réservée » de sa poche il alla alors l'accoler à la toile et retourna auprès de lui.

« -Voilà ! Dit-il dans un grand sourire.

Kris acquiesça, le sondant.

Ça y est ! Le moment était venu, il le sentait dans son regard.

« -Dis moi Baekhyun... je n'ai pas vu ton petit ami... où...

Et il ne put finir sa phrase, coupé par la voix de Chen qui résonna dans la galerie.

« - **AAHH** **K** **IM** **ENFIN !** S'exclama-t-il pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Baekhyun se retourna alors brusquement et fouillant des yeux, la foule près de la porte, tout ce qu'il vit et qui le figea sur place, c'est Jongin en smoking qui planta son regard dans le sien une fois qu'il l'eut capté et se dirigeait à présent d'un pas décidé vers lui.

Immobile, le cœur en folie, le souffle court, Baekhyun le regarda alors approcher, il n'y avait plus rien autour, juste Lui ! Lui ! Lui !

Et quand Jongin fut à sa hauteur, il n'eut le temps de rien dire, que ce dernier l'attrapait par la main et l'entraînait au fond de la galerie où il leur fit passer la porte de service qu'il referma derrière eux.

Se retournant alors vers lui, Jongin le poussa ensuite contre le mur près de la porte.

Son souffle était tout aussi précipité que le sien et il se regardèrent en silence une seconde, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à parler en même temps.

« - _Jongin comment.._ « - _Tu ne m'as pas appelé !_

« - _Appelé ? Si ! Mais l'agence..._

Et il ne put finir sa phrase, car son cœur explosa.

Explosa quand la bouche de Jongin s'empara de la sienne dans un baiser possessif et profond auquel il répondit tout de suite en s'agrippant à sa veste.

Et s'embrassant comme des affamés, ils n'arrivaient plus à se raisonner.

Baekhyun était au seuil de la folie, tant il croyait ne plus jamais le revoir.

Et Jongin profitait de ce baiser pour ne jamais l'oublier si Baekhyun le rejetait quand il saurait qui il était. Ce baiser était peut-être le dernier ! Le dernier !

 _« Bon sang Baek ! Ne me rejette pas. »_ Le pria-t-il en pensées.

Puis posant ses deux mains de chaque coté du visage de Baekhyun, qui enroula ses bras autour de lui en pressant son corps contre le sien, Jongin lâcha un long soupir de satisfaction.

Baekhyun en sentit son dos se couvrir de frissons, mais desserrant son étreinte, il posa ses mains sur son ventre, repoussant Jongin en s'arrachant à sa bouche.

« - _Jongin..._ Souffla-t-il. _Joue pas avec moi, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ Répéta-t-il. _Et puis... qu_ _e fais_ _tu ici ? L'agence m'a dit que tu étais parti je... comment ?_

« -Je suis Kim. Lâcha Jongin sans passer par quatre chemins, le cœur battant comme un fou, la boule au ventre.

« -Quoi ?

« - _Je suis Kim._ Répéta-t-il plus bas.

« -Kim ?

« -Oui... Kim Jongin pour être exact je...

« -...

Baekhyun en resta coi.

« -Excuse moi de ne pas te l'avoir dit tout de suite mais... déjà j'aurais dû être Kai ce soir là et... Et je ne voulais pas tout mélanger je... je suis venu ici plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois je me suis dégonflé... j'avais peur que tu me rejettes... je voulais te le dire... et puis j'ai lâché l'agence... J'ai été chez toi, tu n'y étais pas, je t'ai laissé un mot, mon numéro, mais tu ne m'appelais pas... je suis venu ici aussi... Mais j'avais peur que tu me rejette Baekhyun... _Je suis désolé._ Finit-il tout bas en baissant la tête.

Pas sûr de tout comprendre dans la chronologie de ses dires, Baekhyun enregistra tout de même toutes les informations et les analysa très vite.

Il se retrouvait avec un fait incontestable devant les yeux et qui lui fit exploser le cœur de joie.

Devant lui se tenaient Jongin et Kim !

C'était complètement dingue !

« -Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Dit-il alors en lui faisant relever la tête de ses mains sur ses joues ?

« - _Me rendre compte de quoi ?_ Dit-il, sa mine triste s'effaçant face à la sublime lueur qui illuminait le visage de Baekhyun.

« -Que tu es les deux plus belles choses qui me soient arrivées dans la vie. Dit-il dans un sourire. Mes deux coups de foudre réunis dans un même corps et...

« -Et ? Répéta Jongin, reprenant son sourire d'entendre ses mots.

« - _Tu m'a_ _s_ _tellement manqué_ _Jongin_ _..._ Dit Baekhyun tout bas, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes.

Enroulant ensuite ses bras autour de son cou, Baekhyun faufila sa langue dans sa bouche, l'emportant dans un voluptueux baiser d'une tendresse infinie et Jongin y répondit avec délice, soupirant autant de soulagement que de plaisir.

Oh oui il lui avait tellement manqué aussi...

Puis la porte près d'eux s'ouvrit, les faisant sursauter et tourner la tête vers celle-ci et Chen apparu.

« -Qu'est ce... Oh pardon ! Dit-il en les découvrant enlacés et se rendant compte qu'il venait d'interrompre quelque chose.

« -C'est rien. Dit Jongin alors que Baekhyun décrochait ses bras de son cou.

Et Chen sourit, amusé, sidéré et complètement largué, tout ça en même temps.

« -Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais quelque chose me dit que vous vous connaissez déjà... Plaisanta-t-il.

Jongin et Baekhyun sourirent timidement, quelque peu gênés.

« -Oui en effet. Confirma Baekhyun.

« -C'est une longue histoire. Dit Jongin.

« -J'imagine oui... Par contre, bon, là on a pas le temps, parce que tout le monde attend le grand Kim, mais je vous garantie que vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça... J'ai clairement loupé un épisode et je veux tout savoir... Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« -Tu sauras. Lui dit Jongin. Ce que tu as à savoir...

« -Je veux tous les détails !

« -Pas questions !

« -Faux frère !

« -Tu auras les grandes lignes pour combler ta curiosité, mais tu te contenteras de ça. Dit Jongin avec un grand sourire de gamin.

« -Mais...

Et Baekhyun qui les regardait se chamailler, amusé par leur complicité, finit par les interrompre.

« -Et si on y allait ?

Jongin et Chen le regardèrent alors tout sourire, en acquiesçant et Chen ouvrit la porte, se reculant pour les laisser sortir en premier.

Et quand ils furent dans la galerie, Chen posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Jongin avant de lever son autre main en l'air.

« - **Mes amis !** Scanda-t-il pour attirer l'attention. **Voici Kim !** Finit-il en le désignant, tandis que Baekhyun en faisait de même de l'autre coté.

Et c'est un tonnerre d'applaudissements qui éclata dans la salle.

Au delà de l'embarra, Jongin ne savait plus quoi faire de lui même et l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou quand il vit les gens commencer à s'approcher de lui fut très forte, jusqu'à ce que des doigts se glissent dans sa main droite.

Se tournant alors, il vit Baekhyun qui lui souriait et il retourna son attention sur la première personne devant lui, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Kris.

« -Tu es Kim ? Dit-il en lui tendant sa main.

« -Oui aussi. Lui répondit Jongin dans un sourire en serrant la main tendue.

« -WOW ! Bravo mec ! J'adore ce que tu fais !

« -Et bien merci. Dit-il embarrassé.

« - _Ne sois pas gêné._ Lui dit Baekhyun près de son oreille. _Tu le mérite_ _s_ _, ton travail est sublime._

Puis ce fut le début d'une longue ribambelle de félicitations et de compliments.

Baekhyun dû le laisser plusieurs fois pour s'occuper des réservations de toiles, mais revenait toujours près de lui, accueillit à chaque fois par un sourire reconnaissant de Jongin qui ne se détendait qu'en sa présence à ses cotés.

.

Puis, vers dix heures, Lillie apparu à l'entrée et toute la gente masculine eut comme un blanc.

Cette robe, cette pièce unique que Baekhyun lui avait offerte pour l'occasion, faite de mousseline et de soie vert d'eau, moulait son sublime corps à la perfection et Baekhyun sourit.

Il savait que cette robe lui irait à ravir.

Mais seule à l'entrée de la galerie, elle semblait perdue sous tous ces regards qui la dévoraient, alors les excusant auprès des personnes près d'eux, Baekhyun tira Jongin par la main pour aller accueillir son amie.

Le voyant approcher, les yeux de Lillie se posèrent immédiatement sur sa main qui tenait celle de Jongin, puis sur Jongin lui même et un petit sourire qu'il connaissait très bien apparu sur ses lèvres.

Et une fois à sa hauteur, Baekhyun déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« -Lillie, tu es magnifique.

« -Merci Baekie. Dit-elle en rosissant.

« -Je te présente Jongin, qui est aussi Kim...

« -Kim ?

« -Jongin, voici Lillie, on se connaît depuis qu'on est gosse.

« -Enchanté. Dit Jongin en lui serrant la main.

« -Mais... mais... ravie de vous rencontrer aussi mais... vous êtes Kim ? C'est Kim ? Répéta-t-elle à Baekhyun.

« -Oui... C'est une longue histoire. Mais pour résumer je connaissais Jongin mais... il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il était le fameux Kim...

Lillie le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Je t'expliquerai Lillie... C'est une histoire de fous.

« -T'as intérêt ! Dit-elle dans un sourire angélique. Mais dis donc, tu as triché, comment je peux rivaliser moi maintenant ? _Tu as pris le seul beau gosse de la soirée !_ Finit-elle tout bas.

« -J'avoue. Dit-il amusé, en jetant un coup d'œil à un Jongin embarrassé avant de passer son bras dans son dos.

« -Quoi que... Poursuivit Lillie en regardant sur leur droite.

Baekhyun et Jongin se tournèrent alors dans la direction de son regard et découvrirent Chen qui venait vers eux.

Jongin s'approcha alors de Lillie pour lui parler à l'oreille et elle rougit légèrement.

« - _Il s'appelle Chen,_ _c'est mon ami_ _et il est célibataire..._ Lui dit-il avant de lui décocher un clin d'œil et de tirer Baekhyun par la main pour l'éloigner.

Chen les regarda filer, mais ses yeux se reposèrent vers la jeune femme qu'ils venaient de quitter et qu'il aurait aimé qu'ils lui présentent.

Baekhyun et Jongin se tournèrent alors vers lui et le virent souffler un bon coup pour se donner du courage avant de se décider à aller l'aborder.

« - _J'espère qu'il aime les filles vive_ _s_ _et avec du caractère, parce que Lillie est un vrai ouragan._ Dit Baekhyun avec un sourire amusé.

« - _Trop tard pour s'en inquiéter maintenant._ Dit Jongin amusé à son tour. _Mais ils se marrent déjà, c'est bon signe non ?_

Baekhyun secoua la tête en regardant leurs amis qui semblaient effectivement avoir un bon feeling et entraîna Jongin plus loin.

.

La soirée se poursuivant tranquillement, bientôt toutes les toiles sans exception avaient trouvé acquéreur, Jongin n'en revenait pas et quand l'exposition se changea en cocktail, Kris s'éclipsa après avoir glissé discrètement le chèque pour sa toile dans la poche de Baekhyun.

Et quand vers minuit les autres invités commencèrent à partir, Baekhyun s'installa au pupitre de l'entrée et commença à récupérer les chèques en échange de certificats pour les toiles vendues qui seraient livrées aux acquéreurs après la période d'exposition.

La salle se vida alors très vite et Jongin en avait mal aux joues à force de sourire à tous les gens qui venaient encore le féliciter avant de s'en aller.

Puis quand il ne resta plus que Jongin, Lillie et Chen, Baekhyun fit signe au portier de fermer la porte et de les suivre au fond de la galerie.

Il était un peu plus d'une heure du matin et ils trinquèrent alors avec tous les employés à cette soirée parfaite.

Ensuite, les serveurs rangèrent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, tandis que le portier prenait congé son chèque en poche.

Chen raccompagna Lillie à sa voiture et revint un quart d'heure plus tard l'œil brillant et le sourire aux lèvres, avant de rappeler à Jongin qu'il lui devait des explications et de partir à son tour.

Baekhyun distribua ensuite les chèques des serveurs qui le remercièrent chaleureusement de la prime surprise octroyée, avant de partir les uns derrière les autres jusqu'au dernier.

Et il finit en rangeant les chèques pour les toiles, ses papiers, ses carnets à souches dans son sac avant de s'apercevoir que Jongin n'était plus près de lui.

Faisant alors un tour d'horizon sur la salle, il le vit à travers le pilier transparent où était accroché la toile du Han et le rejoignit.

...

* * *

...

« -C'est mon coup de cœur cette toile. Lui dit-il, alors que Jongin passait son bras dans son dos.

« -Je sais... Elle est à toi. Dit-il en pivotant vers lui.

« -Quoi ? Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas la vendre !

« -C'est le cas ! Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait d'histoire d'argent entre nous, je te l'offre, elle est à toi. Dit-il en caressant l'angle de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts.

« -Mais...

Puis comprenant le sens de _« pas d'histoire d'argent entre nous »_ , Baekhyun n'insista pas.

« -Merci... Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre que merci. Dit-il les yeux brillants.

Jongin lui sourit alors et Baekhyun se sentit fondre sous son regard.

« -C'est rien à coté de ce que tu as fais pour moi Baek.

Lui souriant, Baekhyun enroula alors ses bras autour de son corps, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et quand Jongin posa sa main à l'arrière de sa tête, il ferma les yeux, traversé par un doux frisson.

Dieu qu'il était bien là...

Cette chose dans son cœur avait prit tellement d'ampleur en cet instant qu'il en aurait pleuré de bonheur.

Il ne savait pas encore s'il s'agissait de cette chose qui s'écrit avec un grand A, mais s'il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, c'est que ce qu'il ressentait pour Jongin était si fort qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de lui...

Et puis il se dit que si... Si ce n'était pas de l'Amour, qu'est ce que cela pourrait être d'autre ?

Son corps, son cœur, son âme se voulaient à lui... à lui... tout à lui...

Et son cœur faisant un bond quand il le réalisa, Baekhyun se redressa pour faire face à Jongin.

.

Se regardant tous deux un instant en silence, se dévorant du regard, le cœur battant étrangement dans le désordre, ils ne se dirent rien mais comprirent tout.

Ils savaient tous deux ce qu'ils faisaient avec l'autre, ce que l'autre faisait là aussi et ce qui allait se passer à présent.

Aucune barrière, aucun règlement, ils étaient libres d'être ensemble.

.

Alors quand Jongin enfouit le bout de ses doigts dans ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête, Baekhyun approcha son visage du sien, lèvres entrouvertes, réclamant sa bouche et Jongin se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Et tout était dit.

Hier ils étaient des inconnus, jouant la comédie de l'amour et aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient plus qu'une envie, celle de le vivre en réalité, celle de se connaître en détail, celle de s'apprendre par cœur, de découvrir cet autre jusqu'au bout des doigts, jusqu'à ses pensées les plus profondes...

Et aimer ça.

Sûrs de ne jamais pouvoir se passer de Lui... et vivre cet … Amour... fulgurant... déconcertant... qui les avait renversé si vite.

Oh oui ils allaient dévorer cette nouvelle vie côte à côte, main dans la main et parcourir ce tout nouveau chemin qui s'ouvrait devant eux... ensemble...

.

Et leur baiser s'amplifiant, Baekhyun remonta ses mains dans le dos de Jongin, pressant d'avantage son corps contre le sien en soupirant, tandis que Jongin caressait son visage de ses pouces.

Caresse d'une telle douceur, d'une telle délicatesse que Baekhyun en eut un frisson.

Jongin était si délicat avec lui, si doux... si doux... comme s'il lui parlait par les gestes.

Quittant délicatement sa bouche, Baekhyun éloigna alors son visage de quelques centimètres du sien pour le regarder.

Puis ramenant sa main droite jusqu'à sa joue, il caressa l'angle de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts.

Jongin lui sourit alors et répondant à son sourire, Baekhyun regarda ses doigts se déplacer jusqu'à sa bouche.

Et quand la pulpe de ses doigts entra en contact avec celle de ses lèvres, caressant son sourire, il releva les yeux vers les siens.

« - _Par qui as tu été peint pour être si parfait ?_ Dit-il tout bas, glissant sa main sur sa joue, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes avant d'y déposer un baiser léger comme une plume.

« -Dis moi quel dieu t'as sculpté et je te dirai qui m'a peint. Dit Jongin dans un sourire charmeur.

Baekhyun répondit à son sourire en rosissant, embarrassé d'avoir formulé sa pensée à voix haute et Jongin se mordilla la lèvre, il adorait le voir rougir.

« - _Il te reste autre chose à régler ici pour ce soir ?_ Demanda Jongin en regardant autour d'eux.

« - _Non..._

« - _Que veux tu faire maintenant alors ?_

Baekhyun se mordilla la lèvre un instant.

« - _As tu un chez toi ?_ Chuchota-t-il timidement.

Jongin sourit.

« - _Oui... Ça_ _appartient à la famille de Chen, mais c'est mon Chez Moi._

Baekhyun sourit à son tour, il mourrait d'envie de découvrir son univers d'artiste.

« - _T_ _u veux qu'on aille chez moi ?_ Dit-il Jongin.

Baekhyun acquiesça.

« - _S_ _i tu es d'accord..._

« - _Tout ce que tu veux..._ Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. _On y va ?_

« - _Oui. Laisse moi le temps_ _d'attraper_ _mes affaires._

Jongin hocha la tête et Baekhyun l'embrassa au coin des lèvres, avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

Ils se regardèrent alors un instant, se contemplant encore, jusqu'à ce que Baekhyun cligne des yeux et lui sourit en secouant légèrement la tête, avant de se détacher de lui pour retourner au fond de la galerie chercher ses affaires.

« -J'en ai pour une seconde. Dit-il en s'éloignant.

Jongin fit quelques pas vers la sortie de la galerie, regardant Baekhyun s'éloigner de lui, récupérer son sac et disparaître dans l'arrière salle, avant de réapparaître sa veste à la main et revenir vers lui en fouillant sans la poche du vêtement pour en sortit son trousseau de clefs.

« -On peut y aller ! Dit-il en se plaçant devant le tableau de l'alarme où il tapa un code avant d'éteindre les lumières.

Ensuite Jongin sortit, Baekhyun en fit de même, ferma la porte à clef et se tourna vers lui tout sourire.

« -Ça me fait drôle de te voir activer une alarme pour protéger mes croûtes. Dit Jongin en lui prenant la main.

« -Elles sont loin d'être des croûtes Jongin, tellement loin... il est normal de protéger un tel trésor. Dit-il en amenant leurs mains liées dans son dos, se rapprochant ainsi de lui.

Souriant, embarrassé d'entendre son travail comparé à un trésor, Jongin n'ajouta rien et se contenta de guider Baekhyun vers le coin de la rue où il avait garé sa voiture.

.

Une fois arrivés près de sa voiture, Jongin ouvrit alors la portière à Baekhyun en lui faisant un geste élégant de la main pour l'inviter à s'installer avant de contourner le véhicule pour passer derrière le volant.

Puis, mettant la clef dans le contact, Jongin stoppa son geste et se tourna vers Baekhyun qui avait dénoué son nœud papillon et ouvrait le premier bouton de son col en le regardant.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda ce dernier dans un sourire, en enroulant son nœud papillon autour de ses doigts.

Se contentant de se pencher vers lui en agrippant sa nuque de sa main droite en guise de réponse, Jongin prit alors sauvagement possession de sa bouche.

Répondant à son baiser avec la même frénésie incontrôlable, ses doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête, Baekhyun en grogna de plaisir et Jongin qui se sentit gonfler dans son pantalon s'arracha à sa bouche.

Essoufflés, front contre front, ils tentèrent de calmer les battements de leurs cœurs qui venaient de s'affoler, mais l'envie de plus était puissante.

« - _Allons chez toi..._ Dit Baekhyun à bout de souffle en ramenant sa main jusqu'à sa joue, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'écarter un peu de lui pour ne pas se laisser tenter par l'irrépressible envie de reprendre sa bouche d'assaut.

Jongin sourit de voir que Baekhyun était dans le même état que lui et résistant lui aussi au désir de sa bouche, il acquiesça et reprit une position normale derrière le volant avant de démarrer le moteur et de se faufiler dans la circulation.

...

« -Je peux te poser une question ? Dit Baekhyun au bout de longues minutes de silence.

« -Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux.

« -Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre hein.

« -Dis moi Baek.

« -Tu... _Pour l'agence... heu... tu..._

Tournant la tête vers lui alors que Baekhyun n'arrivait visiblement pas à formuler sa question, il le vit se triturer les mains et il comprit tout de suite.

« -Non. Dit-il alors.

Baekhyun releva les yeux sur lui.

« -Je ne me suis jamais... prostitué, je n'étais que dans la liste des « soft », si c'est bien ça que tu voulais savoir...

« - _Oui..._ _S_ ouffla Baekhyun embarrassé. _Je suis désolé je..._

« -Ne t'excuse pas Baek. Dit Jongin dans un sourire en posant sa main sur les siennes pour qu'il arrête de se torturer les doigts. Il est normal que tu te pose la question, j'aurais même dû te le dire avant que tu aies à le demander, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Et si tu veux savoir, tu étais aussi le premier mec.

« -Tu es hétéro ? Dit-il avec de grands yeux.

« -Nooonn... Dit Jongin dans un sourire. Mais les hommes qui contactent l'agence veulent des escorts avec bonus tu vois ?

« -Ah oui je vois...

« -Je n'ai donc eut que des clientes... jusqu'à toi...

Baekhyun sourit gêné.

« -Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer le soulagement que j'ai ressentit quand tu m'as ouvert la porte... le soulagement en plus du reste...

Baissant les yeux sur la main de Jongin resté sur sa main gauche, Baekhyun entrecroisa leurs doigts et Jongin caressa son pouce du sien.

« -Ca a été la même chose pour moi... Dit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers Jongin... Je... _Je t'ai choisi au hasard..._ Souffla-t-il, les joues en feu de lui avouer ça. Et je ne remercierai jamais assez le hasard.

« -Au hasard ? Dit Jongin dans un sourire amusé.

« -Oui.

« -Alors je remercie aussi le hasard, même si on aurait fini par se rencontrer ce soir quand même.

« -C'est vrai... Dit-il amusé à son tour.

« -On était fait pour se rencontrer toi et moi. Dit-il en quittant la route des yeux pour le regarder.

Se regardant tous deux dans un silence qui en disait long, ils se sourirent et Jongin reporta son attention sur la route.

.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans la zone des docks et Jongin s'arrêta devant un bâtiment sur deux niveaux et une grande porte qu'il ouvrit à l'aide d'une télécommande qu'il sortit de la boite à gants.

« -Tu vis ici ? S'étonna Baekhyun.

« -Oui. Ça paye pas de mine comme ça vu de l'extérieur mais... C'est très chic ! Lui assura Jongin dans un grand sourire de gamin.

Baekhyun rit amusé par sa mine et Jongin rentra la voiture à l'intérieur du bâtiment qui s'alluma et la porte se referma derrière eux.

Descendant ensuite de la voiture, Jongin rejoignit Baekhyun de son coté, prit tout de suite sa main et l'entraîna vers un escalier en bois qui menait à l'étage et une porte qu'il ouvrit avant d'inviter Baekhyun à entrer en premier.

Se retrouvant dans le noir complet quand Jongin referma derrière eux, Baekhyun resta immobile pour ne pas faire de faux pas et quand Jongin actionna un interrupteur près d'eux, illuminant l'endroit, Baekhyun en resta bouche bée quelques secondes.

Les lieux ne payaient pas de mine de l'extérieur mais là...

« -C'était un atelier de confection à l'origine. Dit Jongin en se collant dans son dos, entourant son cou de ses bras. C'est Chen qui l'a fait aménager en loft pour moi. Cet endroit appartient à sa famille et comme il était désaffecté et ne lui était d'aucune utilité, son père n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient... C'est chez moi...

« -C'est génial !

.

Immense pièce d'au moins vingt-cinq mètres carrés, l'endroit était divisé en deux par un long escalier de trois marches.

La partie haute, celle où ils se trouvaient, était la zone de vie, avec un cuisine aménagée dans le coin à leur gauche, à leur droite, un salon avec fauteuils et canapé, table basse, télévision et tout au fond, toujours sur leur droite, la zone correspondant à la chambre où trônait le lit et deux chevets de ce qu'il pouvait voir de sa position.

.

Et au bas des trois marches... L'atelier de Jongin.

.

Et il y avait des toiles partout ! Baekhyun n'en revenait pas.

Un grand établi de trois mètres sur un mètre cinquante avait été installé en plein milieu, couvert de pots, de tubes, de châssis, de pinceaux, de produits en tous genres, de dessins.

Quelques chevalets se dressaient placés par ci par là, certainement placés ainsi en rapport avec la lumière et un deuxième salon constitué d'une table basse et d'un canapé en forme de U avait été agencé sur la gauche de l'atelier.

.

Et Baekhyun sourit.

Il avait toujours aimé les ateliers d'artistes, cette âme, cette ambiance, ce désordre ordonné, cette odeur de peinture et de térébenthine, qui restait légère dans un endroit de cette taille.

Oh oui il allait adorer cet endroit !

…

* * *

...

Sortit de ses pensées par Jongin qui le débarrassa de ses affaires pour les poser sur un fauteuil près d'eux, Baekhyun se tourna vers lui.

« -Tu as envie que je te fasse visiter ? Dit Jongin en revenant à lui, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« -Non. Pas tout de suite. Dit-il en amenant ses avant bras de chaque coté de son cou, croisant ses poignets contre sa nuque. _J'ai envie d'autre chose là tout de suite..._ Poursuivit-il contre sa bouche.

Faisant remonter ses mains de ses hanches à ses flancs, Jongin sourit contre ses lèvres.

« Jongin » avait la priorité sur « Kim » et ça lui enleva le poids d'un doute qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte d'avoir.

Baekhyun était là pour lui et une douce chaleur lui traversa le corps.

.

Sortit de ses pensées quand Baekhyun ramena ses mains de chaque coté de son visage, le regard encore plus noir de désir, Jongin enroula fermement son bras droit dans le bas de son dos pour le faire cambrer contre lui, tout en investissant profondément sa bouche et les événements prirent tout à coup une autre tournure.

Baekhyun tira sur son nœud papillon qui se retrouva très vite sur le sol et c'est agrippés l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant comme des forcenés, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le coin opposé de la pièce.

Leurs cœurs battaient comme des dingues, leurs ventres noués d'anticipation, ils n'étaient plus dans un rêve et c'est bouffés par leur désir qu'ils atteignirent leur destination et s'arrachèrent à la bouche de l'autre.

Essoufflé, alors qu'ils étaient maintenant debout au pied du lit, Jongin glissa ses mains de chaque coté du cou de Baekhyun et se pencha à nouveau sur lui pour capturer ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Son coeur battait si fort ! Si fort ! Que s'en était presque effrayant.

Introduisant alors délicatement sa langue dans la bouche de Baekhyun qui l'accueillit avec la même douceur, un long soupir de plaisir, de désir, lui échappa, se mêlant au sien et souriant contre ses lèvres, Baekhyun agrippa ses mains à ses flancs pour coller leurs corps.

Puis, souriant à son tour, Jongin quitta lentement sa bouche, caressant son visage, son regard planté dans le sien et Baekhyun s'écarta quelque peu de lui.

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, il fit alors remonter ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules pour lui ôter sa veste de smoking avant de la jeter sur un pouf près d'eux et de s'attaquer à son gilet.

Le déboutonnant rapidement, il rejoignit vite la veste et Baekhyun se colla de nouveau contre lui, plongeant sa bouche contre sa gorge, ses mains en balade partout sur lui.

« - _Jongin..._ Murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Électrisé, Jongin souffla doucement et quand Baekhyun mordilla légèrement la peau fine de sa gorge avant de le soulager d'une caresse de la langue, il sentit son sexe faire un bond sans son pantalon et gonfler un peu plus que ce qu'il était déjà.

Le souffle court, pinçant le tissus de sa chemise pour la sortir de son pantalon, Baekhyun fit ensuite remonter sa bouche le long de son cou, jusqu'à l'angle de sa mâchoire, la mordillant vers son menton avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche, ses doigts agiles défaisant un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

Son envie de lui devenue impérieuse, Baekhyun voulait voir son corps, toucher sa peau et quand le dernier bouton de sa chemise fut défait, il posa ses mains sur son ventre, caressant sa peau jusqu'à son torse.

Tremblant sous ses caresses, dévorant sa bouche avec délice, Jongin tira à son tour sur la veste de Baekhyun pour la lui ôter et le manque ressentit quand ses mains quittèrent son corps, fut aussi forte que son envie de le toucher Lui.

S'empressant alors de déboutonner son gilet et de le jeter par terre, il tira ensuite sa chemise hors de son pantalon et faufila ses mains dessous.

Baekhyun émit alors un léger grognement, suivit d'un long soupir quand il fit remonter ses mains le long de ses flancs, avant de les faire redescendre dans son dos jusqu'à sa taille où il entoura son bras droit pour le serrer contre lui.

Puis, Jongin remonta sa main gauche jusqu'à sa nuque et s'arracha à sa bouche au moment où il le fit pivoter pour l'allonger sous lui sur le lit, leurs pieds au sol.

Leurs regards plantés l'un dans l'autre, partageant leurs souffles, ils se sourirent et Jongin posa son coude gauche sur le matelas pour se maintenir, introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche tandis qu'il envoyait sa main droite déboutonner sa chemise.

Quelques boutons plus tard, abandonnant ses lèvres, la bouche de Jongin poursuivit son exploration de lui sur la peau de son torse maintenant découverte et Baekhyun enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux, fermant la yeux, la bouche entrouverte sur un long soupir de plaisir.

Embrassant, léchant, goûtant sa peau blanche en soufflant, Jongin ôta finalement le dernier bouton de la chemise, écartant les pans du vêtement pour le découvrir un peu plus, sa bouche continuant sa vertigineuse descente le long de son corps.

Et c'est un long gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappa des lèvres de Baekhyun quand Jongin passa la barrière de sa ceinture et caressa son visage contre le renflement de son excitation, irradié de frissons de sentir la chaleur de son souffle traverser la toile de ses vêtements jusqu'à sa chair emprisonnée.

Remontant ensuite rapidement tout le long du corps de Baekhyun en traçant un sillon humide sur sa peau de sa langue, Jongin la glissa dans sa bouche, léchant la sienne avec envie, sa main gauche s'affairant à déboucler son pantalon.

Puis, mordillant son menton, sa gorge, il redescendit parsemer son corps de baiser humides jusqu'à son bas ventre avant de se redresser pour lui ôter son pantalon et son sous vêtement dans un même mouvement fluide.

Dévorant du regard, le corps à présent exposé de Baekhyun, qui n'attendait que lui et dont le regard voilé de désir le faisait brûler de l'intérieur, Jongin se mit en charge de déboucler sa ceinture.

Mais Baekhyun se redressant et s'asseyant au bord du lit, arrêta ses mains pour lui déboucler son pantalon lui même, sa langue léchant son ventre, ses dents mordillant ses flancs, faisant grogner Jongin qui le regardait faire.

Une fois le pantalon de Jongin ouvert, lâchant le vêtement qui glissa jusqu'au sol de lui même, Baekhyun releva les yeux vers son compagnon, ses mains s'activant à lui retirer son boxer, sa langue glissant hors de ses lèvres pour s'écraser contre son sexe à peine délivré et Jongin ne put retenir le long râle qui lui sortit des entrailles.

Puis, Baekhyun continuant à jouer de ses mains, de sa bouche, de sa langue contre sa chair qui en devenait de plus en plus imposante, Jongin lui dégagea les épaules de sa chemise avant de ramener brusquement ses mains dans les cheveux de Baekhyun, dans un râle, quand il se sentit pénétrer la barrière de ses lèvres et cogner au fond de sa gorge.

Exquise sensation, que de sentir cette bouche, SA bouche autour de sa chair... c'était divin...

 _« Oh bordel de merde..._ Se dit-il en rejetant la tête en arrière, quand Baekhyun entama une série de va et vient encore plus délicieux, se sentant venir à vitesse grand V, ses doigts s'agrippant encore plus férocement à ses cheveux.

Et quand Baekhyun, qui caressait ses fesses, le creux de ses reins, griffa la ligne soulignant sa fesse gauche, une pulsion incroyable, presque électrique traversa sa chair pour remonter tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, hérissant son corps de frissons incroyables.

Il allait venir.

Immobilisant alors sa tête de ses deux mains tandis qu'il était encore entièrement enfoncé dans sa bouche, il souffla.

Baissant les yeux sur Baekhyun qui releva les siens sur lui, il le libéra alors, regardant son sexe réapparaître, la bouche ouverte dans un râle silencieux, qui se finit en grognement, quand les lèvres et la langue de Baekhyun titillèrent son gland au passage.

Le souffle court, excité comme jamais, Jongin se pencha ensuite pour embrasser ses lèvres délicieuses en posant ses poings sur le lit, libérant ses chevilles de ses vêtements restés là tandis que Baekhyun se débarrassait rapidement de sa chemise.

Puis s'accrochant à sa nuque pour ne pas perdre l'accès à sa bouche, Baekhyun recula lentement sur le lit et Jongin suivit le mouvement.

Ondulant du bassin contre le sien quand ils atteignirent les oreillers, Jongin en grogna tandis que Baekhyun en gémit fortement dans leurs bouches quand leurs érections frottèrent l'une contre l'autre.

Puis quittant ses lèvres, Jongin repartit une nouvelle fois en exploration le long de son corps, s'attardant sur ses tétons, faisant gémir Baekhyun encore et encore à s'en rendre dingue, mais il voulait en entendre plus encore.

Alors descendant jusqu'à son bas ventre, Jongin amena deux de ses doigts à sa bouche, les humidifiant de salive avant de prendre son sexe en bouche et de faire pénétrer son index en son intimité, faisant crier Baekhyun, pour son plus grand plaisir, quand il toucha son point sacré tout de suite.

S'activant sur sa chair pour le faire grimper dans les strates du plaisir sans aucun répit, le préparant avec précautions et attentions pour qu'il n'y ait toujours que du plaisir, Jongin écoutait le moindre son sortant de sa bouche, amplifiant son excitation et son envie de le faire sien tout comme il se savait déjà être à lui au plus profond de son coeur...

Et Baekhyun, complètement emporté, se laissait aller au plaisir pur, au plaisir de s'abandonner entre les mains de Jongin, au plaisir d'être complètement à sa merci, ne désirant qu'une chose, qu'il en soit ainsi pour toujours...

Il l'aimait... il le savait et ce n'était que le début.

Le début d'un amour qui n'en finirait plus de grandir, jusqu'à prendre toute la place et lui faire oublier jusqu'au sens du mot « solitude »... Il ne serait plus jamais seul maintenant...

Et c'est traversé par une pulsion incroyable de plaisir, qu'il se libéra dans la bouche de Jongin dans un long gémissement de son prénom qu'il ne retint pas le moins du monde.

Son cri électrisant totalement le corps de Jongin, il en lâcha un râle rauque, quand il retint difficilement sa propre jouissance de sa main serrant la base de son sexe, il souffla doucement pour se reprendre alors qu'il remontait à sa hauteur.

Il était au bout de ce qu'il pouvait encore retenir et c'est en plantant son regard dans celui de Baekhyun qu'il prit son membre en main et le guida jusqu'à son intimité.

Jongin pénétrant alors doucement le corps de Baekhyun, le plaisir qui les envahit rapidement fut au delà des mots qu'ils avaient envie de se crier, il était étourdissant, enivrant, mais ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, se soufflant leur satisfaction au visage, ce bonheur de ne faire plus qu'un l'un avec l'autre...

Gémissant de concert, poussée après poussée, l'envie du goût de l'autre, s'imposant comme un manque, leur langues léchant leurs lèvres, caressant leur consœur, ils finirent par unir leurs bouches fiévreusement, brutalement, s'agrippant l'un à l'autre avec force et quand dans une ultime poussée Jongin fut enfin en Baekhyun jusqu'à la garde, ils stoppèrent tout.

Se regardant alors une seconde, essoufflés, affamés, ils se sourirent.

Puis se mordant la lèvre, totalement enivré de sentir Jongin en lui, Baekhyun enroula lentement ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon et Jongin qui sentait le cœur de Baekhyun pulser violemment autour de sa chair, se mit à bouger.

Jongin allant et venant en de très longs et profonds mouvements dans la fournaise de son corps, Baekhyun ne put bientôt plus maintenir son regard dans le sien et c'est en lâchant un gémissement sortit du plus profond de son cœur, qu'il rejeta la tête en arrière en s'agrippant à ses cheveux.

Plongeant alors sa bouche contre sa gorge, léchant sa peau en râlant de plaisir, Jongin était inondé de bonheur.

Oui il aimait Baekhyun... depuis le premier jour... depuis le premier regard... C'était complètement irrationnel, mais maintenant il le savait !

Et faire l'amour à Baekhyun, faire l'amour à quelqu'un qu'on aime, voilà bien quelque chose de merveilleux, ça changeait tout ! C'était tout simplement extraordinaire...

Souriant contre la peau fine sous son oreille, soufflant son plaisir, respirant son odeur délicieuse, il ne put retenir l'émotion qui l'envahis tout à coup.

« - _Je t'aime Baekhyun..._ Lui chuchota-t-il dans un souffle à l'oreille.

Le souffle coupé d'entendre ses mots, Baekhyun ramena alors son visage vers le sien, submergé par la même émotion quand son cœur qui pulsait déjà vite, rata un battement, puis un autre, puis encore un autre, avant de se mettre à battre dans un rythme dangereusement désordonné.

Jongin releva alors la tête à son tour, s'emparant tendrement de sa bouche, l'emportant dans un baiser délicat et remplit de cet amour qu'il se savait partager avec lui.

Puis se sentant tous deux venir à une vitesse fulgurante, leur jouissance arriver au point de non retour, leur baiser devint plus profond, plus gourmand, emplit de leur gémissements de plaisir étouffés.

Et c'est dans un ultime coup de reins libérateur de Jongin, que Baekhyun s'arracha à la bouche de son compagnon pour inspirer assez d'air et expulser l'orgasme dévastateur qui l'enflamma le laissant au bord de la combustion spontanée, tandis que Jongin se déversait en lui, emporté par la même explosion de plaisir ravageur, les laissant vidés de toute énergie.

.

Tous deux anéantis de plaisir, Jongin échoué de tout son poids sur Baekhyun, ils tentèrent alors de reprendre un semblant de respiration, de redonner un rythme normal aux battements de leurs cœurs qui n'en finissaient plus de battre la chamade.

Et c'est au bout d'une longue minute que Baekhyun rouvrit les paupières sur ses yeux brillants et enfouit les doigts de sa main droite dans les cheveux de son compagnon, en fixant le plafond.

« - _Moi aussi..._ Dit-il le souffle toujours quelque peu difficile. _Moi aussi je t'aime Jongin._

Relevant alors la tête brusquement dans un sourire qui l'aurait fait tombé par terre si Baekhyun n'était pas déjà allongé et en sécurité sous son corps, Jongin le regarda de longues secondes en silence, détaillant le moindre millimètre carré de son visage avant doucement déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et de l'emporter dans un baiser d'une douceur et d'une tendresse infinie qui le fit frissonner.

Un long baiser délicieux remplit d'amour et de promesses qu'ils partagèrent pendant de longues minutes et qui les apaisa, mais qui fit battre leur cœur un peu plus fort à chaque seconde, pour Lui, pour cet autre qui avait réussit à y entrer sans invitation et qu'il n'était plus question de laisser partir.

.

Puis, le sommeil les gagnant, mais l'inconfort du résultat de leur jouissance n'étant pas des plus agréable, Jongin entraîna Baekhyun hors du lit jusqu'à la douche où ils se nettoyèrent rapidement avant de s'embrasser encore un long moment.

Buvant l'eau à la bouche de l'autre, caressant leurs corps avec douceur, s'apprenant par cœur du bout des doigts encore et encore sans chercher autre chose, ils finirent par sortir de la cabine, se séchèrent rapidement et retournèrent se glisser sous les draps, s'endormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ivres de bonheur d'être ensembles.

…

* * *

…

Quand Baekhyun ouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour, quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Il n'en savait rien et n'en avait rien à faire, il était bien.

Observant Jongin qui dormait encore et qui était face à lui, il se mordit la lèvre, il était si beau...

Ce mec avait tout pour lui, tout pour plaire et il était avec lui...

Souriant à cette pensée, il caressa son visage du bout de son index, redessinant le contour de sa mâchoire avant de passer sur sa lèvre inférieure et de ne pas réussir à résister à l'irrépressible envie de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ses lèvres chaudes, ses lèvres délicieuses qu'il aimait tant.

S'appuyant ensuite sur son coude, posant sa tête sur sa main, il continua de le regarder dormir avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire, c'était plus fort que lui, il l'aimait tellement et plus à chaque minute !

Puis, sentant son cœur accélérer rien que d'y penser, il secoua la tête, avant de se laisser distraire par ce qui les entourait plus particulièrement l'atelier de Jongin qui se trouvait face à lui.

Regardant alors les toiles disséminées un peu partout, de loin, n'en revenant pas des merveilles qu'il découvrait malgré la distance, bouffé par sa curiosité, il jeta un coup d'œil à Jongin qui dormait encore paisiblement, hésita un moment et finit par se laisser tenter.

Se levant alors doucement pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon, il sortit du lit et c'est nu, qu'il contourna le lit et descendit les trois marches, pénétrant dans l'atelier en essayant de ne pas trop faire grincer le plancher sous ses pas.

Marchant lentement, il ne savait plus ou poser ses yeux, Jongin était un artiste prolifique et toutes ses toiles étaient merveilleuses, c'était complètement dingue.

Il n'en revenait pas qu'il soit resté dans l'anonymat pendant toutes ces années, c'était complètement illogique et tellement injuste qu'il ait tant galéré avec un talent pareil.

Coup de cœur sur coup de cœur, il se remplissait les yeux, parfois traversé par une émotion, d'autre fois un frisson, parfois par un coup au cœur pour certaines toiles qui lui rappelaient des choses...

...

* * *

...

S'éveillant à son tour, Jongin ouvrit les yeux sur une place vide.

Où était passé Baekhyun ?

Puis entendant un grincement de plancher derrière lui, il sourit et se retourna silencieusement...

Il était là...

Ne pouvant empêcher son cœur de faire un bond en le découvrant dans son univers, se baladant entièrement nu, son corps pâle au milieu de ses toiles, il se fit la réflexion qu'il s'essaierait bien à le peindre nu au moins une fois, juste pour lui...

Souriant en coin face à son idée qui n'était pas si mauvaise que ça, il continua de l'observer, le regardant s'approcher d'une toile bien particulière qu'il avait aussi peinte pour lui même et dont il ne se séparerait jamais.

Et justement c'est vers celle ci qu'il allait à présent...

...

* * *

...

Avançant toujours lentement, Baekhyun se retrouva face au dos d'un chevalet et d'une toile dont, le nom étant écrit derrière, prouvait qu'elle était très certainement terminée.

Un joli nom, très poétique : « Ma Lumière ».

Fort d'une excitante curiosité de découvrir une des dernières œuvres de Jongin, il contourna alors lentement le chevalet avant de s'immobiliser devant la peinture, saisit de stupéfaction.

« - _C'est..._ Dit-il à haute voix.

« -Toi. Termina Jongin qui s'était discrètement faufilé derrière lui et entourait à présent son cou de ses bras, son corps nu collé dans son dos, son menton posé sur son épaule.

« -Mais comment ? Quand ?

« -Samedi soir...

« -Samedi ?

« -Oui... quand je suis rentré... j'avais l'esprit remplit de toi et... je me suis couché mais je pouvait pas dormir... j'étais obsédé par cette image de toi, appuyé à la balustrade, avec le Han et le coucher de soleil en fond, ton profile, cette lueur dans ton regard... je... alors je me suis relevé et je t'ai peint jusqu'au petit matin... et chaque jour jusqu'à cet après midi quand je l'ai terminé...

Amenant sa main devant sa bouche, Baekhyun ferma les yeux, ému et touché et...

« - _Wow... S_ ouffla-t-il contre ses doigts en rouvrant les yeux.

Puis déroulant ses bras d'autour de son cou pour le faire se tourner vers lui, Jongin lui sourit.

« -Tu es Ma Lumière Baekhyun... Dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

« -Je t'aime Jongin...

« -Moi aussi je t'aime Baek. Dit-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'emporter dans un baiser lui assurant la même chose...

.

 **FIN**

.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire.

Une tite review ? Dites moi tout :-)


End file.
